Matahari
by Arashi Naoki
Summary: Continued. Banyak hal yang perlu dicamkan dari seorang Gaara. Bahwa dia menyukai lidah sapi dan empedal unggas, bahwa dia benci telenovela, bahwa dia hanyalah seorang anak bungsu dari 3 bersaudara, atau barangkali dia lebih dari semua itu? Sementara itu, Akamaru kehilangan selera makan karena Kiba menuangkan terlalu banyak makanan anjing kesukaannya ke dalam mangkuknya.
1. Prolog  Murid Baru Dan Seragamnya

**MATAHARI**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi**

**Pairing: It's all mixed up untill you fed up :p**

**Genre: Friendship, Hurt/ Comfort  
><strong>

**Rated : T**

::Prolog::

"Hypohidrotic Ectodermal Displasia?" suara itu bergetar.

Seorang laki-laki berbadan tegap tengah duduk dalam sebuah ruangan. Berhadapan dengan dokter yang menunjukkan muka prihatin tidak, senangpun tidak.

Jiwa lelaki itu koyak. Bahtera yang dinaikinya terombang-ambing di tengah sebuah samudra bernama kehidupan.

"Ya. Setelah suhunya menurun drastis, kami mencoba menghangatkannya dengan sinar, tapi tubuhnya malah melepuh. Maaf, tuan, tapi ini memang..." dia mendengar, tapi tak mendengarkan. Perkataan dokter itu menghilang samar. Teredam di antara bising jeritan hatinya.  
>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<p>

Ch 1 :: Murid Baru dan Seragamnya

"...Jadi x=3a=5 . Paham?" seorang guru bermata sayu berdiri di depan kelas. Buku dengan sampul bertuliskan Icha-Icha Paradise terbuka di tangannya.

"Sensei, nggak ada penjelasan yang lebih gampang?" seorang murid berambut pirang memicingkan matanya. Alisnya mengkerut sampai nyaris menyatu satu sama lain, tanda bahwa dia sama sekali tidak dapat memahami penjelasan dari gurunya.

"Naruto..." si guru bermata sayu menggeram, menutup buku hijaunya lalu menghampiri bocah tadi, "Yang lain kerjakan halaman 23 nomor 15," dia berhenti tepat di depan bocah itu, menunduk dan -kelihatannya- mengajarinya dengan amat sangat sabar.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar pintu diketuk, lalu munculah seorang dengan baju yang sama persis dengan milik si Guru Mata Sayu. Rambutnya diikat ke atas, serupa sejumput rumput yang diikat rapi. Pada wajahnya terdapat bekas luka yang melintang sepanjang 3 inci -ajaibnya, secara simetris- dari sebagian pipi kanan, melewati hidung dan berakhir pada pipi kiri.

"Permisi, Kakashi-sensei," dia memanggil guru bermata sayu yang kini telah menengok ke arah pintu. Si Guru Mata Sayu, Kakashi, berjalan menghampirinya, lalu sejenak menghilang dari pandangan murid-muridnya.

"Eh, kenapa Iruka-sensei kemari ya?" seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam dan suara lembut khas nona muda terpelajar menengok cemas ke arah pintu. Biasanya kalau wali kelas datang ditengah jam pelajaran, berarti ada sesuatu. Seingatnya, terakhir kali Iruka-sensei, guru Sejumput Rumput itu, memotong jam pelajaran adalah karena Sai- teman meja depan yang sedang asyik menggambar- kehilangan kakaknya untuk selamanya.

"Aku harap ada sesuatu yang membuat kita pulang pagi," kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba mendapat tatapan tajam dari beberapa murid lain disekitarnya, seolah berkata, "Kau mau ada yang mati lagi?"

"Rapat mendadak, misalnya," pemuda dengan tanda lahir kemerahan berbentuk 2 taring itu -masing-masing ada pada pipinya- cepat-cepat menambahkan kata itu dibelakang kalimatnya. Mencoba meminimalisir tatapan tidak enak dari teman-temannya.

Paling tidak dia memiliki keinginan mulia dan hasrat terdalam pelajar belakangan.

Berangkat siang, pulang pagi.

Silahkan tafsirkan artinya sendiri.

"Semoga dia dipanggil kepala sekolah dan membiarkan jam matematika kali ini kosong. Aku benar-benar capek belajar," kali ini giliran gadis beramput pirang yang ujung ikatan ekor kudanya mencapai pinggulnya yang menyahut. Dagunya berada di atas buku yang kelihatannya sejak tadi memang belum dibuka. Maunya, dia berkata seperti ini, "Semoga dia dipanggil yang mahakuasa," tapi si gadis sadar bahwa sekalipun Kakashi -maaf- mati, matematika akan tetap ada di dunia.

"Ya! Jadi aku bisa makan bekalku saat ini juga! Nyam!" dan satu lagi tujuan mulia pelajar di sekolah kita dapatkan dari pemuda gempal dengan guratan spiral konyol di pipi tembemnya. Makan bekal.

"Ah, nggak perut, nggak otak, isinya kok makanan semua," si rambut pink menimbali sambil membetulkan roknya, lalu bandana birunya.

"Eh, Jidat Lebar, diem aja deh!" si gempal menanggapinya. Baru saja gadis yang dipanggil Jidat Lebar akan menjawab, tapi Kakashi telah masuk. Kelas menjadi -lebih- hening.

Sebenarnya, keheningan ini tidak dikarenakan oleh karisma Kakashi sebagai seorang guru, tetapi lebih karena sosok pemuda pucat di belakangnya.

Pemuda itu mengenakan blazer putih dengan motif garis-garis hitam yang memberi kesan rapi dan elegan serta celana panjang yang, tentu saja, berwarna putih pula. Terlihat kalau ia memakai kemeja hitam dengan dasi merah yang terpasang rapi di kerahnya.

Rambut pemuda di muka kelas itu berwarna merah bata, kau bisa menyebutnya marun. Alisnya begitu tipis, sampai-sampai kau tak dapat melihatnya. Matanya -Naruto berani taruhan kalau dia memakai lensa kontak- berwarna hijau pastel, bukan emerald atau warna lain seperti coklat muda, coklat tua dan biru. Dan satu lagi yang membuatnya berbeda dari yang lainnya adalah, lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya. Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa pemuda itu jarang mendapatkan kecukupan tidur, tapi toh wajahnya tetap saja segar, walaupun monoton. Tak ada tanda-tanda kantuk pada ekspresinya.

Hidungnya yang tidak begitu mancung menggantung indah di atas bibir tipis yang sedari tadi terkatup. Dagunya melengkung indah, membentuk wajahnya menjadi oval sempurna yang diinginkan sebagian besar wanita di jagad raya ini.

Wajahnya tampan dengan segala keunikan di bagian matanya. Terlebih lagi kulit pucat yang bersinar dan tampak sangat halus, baik pada wajah, maupun tangannya. Namun seseorang pasti memiliki sebuah ketidak sempurnaan -baca : keanehan- pada dirinya. Lihatlah tato pada dahinya itu. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan tato naga atau hewan garang lainnya, tetapi, huruf kanji Ai -cinta-.

Kelas ini hening karena pesonannya.

"Nah, ini teman baru kalian dari Sunagakure. Namanya Sabakuno Gaara," pemuda tadi, Gaara, hanya diam saja. Menunjukan bahasa tubuh yang sangat angkuh namun anggun.

"Hmm, kau duduk dimana ya?" Kakashi menggaruk dagunya, lalu tiba-tiba mengangkat spidol yang tengah dipegangnya dan...

BLETAK!

"Huuaaadoooh!" jeritan itu disusul dengan suara jatuhnya sebuah kursi, tubuh dan... spidol.

"Kau, pindah ke sana!" dia menunjuk sebuah meja dekat jendela yang kosong. Di depan meja itu, duduklah seorang pemuda. Rambut bagian depannya jatuh disamping tapi bagian belakangnya seperti baru saja tertiup angin dan akan selalu seperti itu. Dia sedang mengerjakan soal. Inilah satu dari segelintir orang di kelas ini yang mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi.

"Apa? Tidak mau, Sensei. Silau," katanya sambil membetulkan kursi dan tampangnya.

"Bagus, dong. Biar kerjaanmu tidak tidur melulu. Cepat sana!" Kakashi melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Bocah yang diusir tadi menghela nafasnya lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Rambutnya akan mengingatkanmu pada Iruka, hanya saja, mukanya mulus. Tak ada bekas luka. Nyatanya mereka memang bersaudara. Saudara sepupu.

"Nah, Gaara, silahkan kau duduk di -mantan- bangku Shikamaru," Gaara mematuhi perintah Kakashi. Saat dia duduk dia disambut oleh sebuah suara dari sebelah kiri.

"Halo, aku Hyuuga Hinata," gadis yang tadi sempat cemas atas kedatangan Iruka kini menawarkan tangannya sambil tersenyum malu. Dia agak kikuk dengan orang baru.

Tangan itu disambut Gaara.

"Sabakuno Gaara," katanya. Lalu tiba-tiba dia merasa mejanya bergerak mundur.

"Haloo, murid baru! Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Karena kau duduk di belakangku, kau harus mengaja... UAAKH!" dengan tidak indah, muka Naruto dipaksa mencumbu lantai oleh sebuah penghapus yang meninggalkan bekas hitam pada rambut pirangnya.

"Naruto, lebih baik kau tenang sedikit atau aku tak mau memberi penjelasan tambahan apapun kepadamu," kata Kakashi yang langsung mengeluarkan spidol dari kantungnya dan memulai kembali pelajarannya tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang dari tadi belum mengerti apapun yang diajarkannya.

Saat itu juga Gaara merasa telah mendapat suatu pelajaran baru dari kelas Kakashi.

Jangan macam-macam di kelasnya atau kau akan berakhir dengan muka di tanah.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hei, Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita ajak Gaara makan siang bersama?" tanya gadis Kuncir Ekor Kuda pada gadis Berambut Pink di depannya.

"Eh, benar juga kata Ino. Aku penasaran dengan asal sekolahnya. Seragamnya itu terlalu mentereng," kata Pipi Taring.

"Bilang saja kalau kau menginginkan seragam seperti itu, Kiba," si Gempal menanggapi sambil mengunyah mochi tanpa peduli pada guru yang sedang menjelaskan tentang dimensi massa.

"Heh, Chouji, minta maaf atau kubuang semua bekalmu siang ini!" gertak Kiba sambil mengepalkan tinju, bukan ke arah siapa-siapa, hanya mengepal saja.

"Kita ajak juga nggak apa-apa kan?" jawab Sakura menengahi mereka karena merasa guru fisika yang -ekhem- seksi itu sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Hei, Gaara, mau makan bersama kami?" Naruto langsung berbalik begitu bel berbunyi, mengajak makan teman barunya bahkan sebelum Kurenai-sensei, guru fisika nun bohai tadi, keluar dari kelas.

Belum sempat Gaara menjawab, Naruto sudah berteriak lagi. Bukan ke arahnya, tapi ke arah kirinya. -Barisan Naruto dan Gaara berada di sisi paling kanan kelas-

"Sakura-chan! Aku ajak Gaara makan bersama kita ya!" dia melambaikan tangan pada Sakura yang sepertinya baru akan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Yaah, Naruto, aku baru mau mengajaknya," Ino berkacak pinggang, lalu mendekat ke arah Gaara.

"Halo, aku Ino, yang gemuk itu Chouji, yang berambut pink adalah Sakura, lalu yang berkacamata hitam di sana itu Shino, di belakangnya ada Sasuke, lalu di belakangnya lagi Shikamaru -yang mejanya kau tempati saat ini- dan itu, yang rambutnya jigrak, adalah Kiba, aku yakin kau sudah kenal Naruto dan Hinata," Ino diam sejenak, memberi kesempatan pada Gaara untuk memperhatikan teman-temannya satu per satu.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Mau ikut makan siang bersama kami? Bekal Chouji banyak dan enak-enak lho," sahut Kiba sembil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Chouji.

"Hey, kenapa harus bekalku yang kau sebut-sebut?" Chouji marah-marah tapi hanya disambut Kiba dengan mengangkat bahunya.

"Iya, Gaara-kun. Makan bersama di bawah pohon ginkgo sekolah sambil mengobrol akan sangat menyenangkan," kata Hinata yang telah siap dengan bekalnya.

"Aku masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa pengurusan dokumen," Gaara, dengan wajah monotonnya itu beranjak dari kursinya sambil membawa sebuah map kuning yang terlihat sangat eksklusif.

"Oh, begitu ya... Sayang sekali ya..." kata Sakura.

"Mungkin lain kali," kata Gaara.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita turun! Aku sudah lapar!" Chouji mengangkat bungkusan bentonya yang mungkin setinggi 30cm. Bayangkan, itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri saja.

"Oh, iya. Shino, Sasuke dan Shikamaru sudah turun duluan tuh," sahut Naruto.

"Dasar trio S itu," Kiba geleng-geleng kepala.

"Baiklah, kami duluan, Gaara-kun," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Dia sudah tidak begitu canggung karena tadi Gaara sudah memberi "les privat" padanya dan Naruto pada saat pelajaran fisika.

Mereka lalu meninggalkan kelas sambil bercanda, berlalu dari sosok Gaara yang tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang sangat nyaris tak terlihat…dan pahit.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Anak baru itu belagu banget. Mentang-mentang seragamnya bagus," Kiba menusuk-nusuk daging asapnya sambil marah-marah.

"Kiba, kenapa sih kau protes melulu tentang seragamnya? Tak ada topik lain memangnya? Sepatunya kek, atau apa kek," Ino menyewoti Kiba sambil menunjuknya dengan sumpit.

"Bodoh, sepatunya tentu saja sama dengan milik kita," Kiba tak mau kalah, "Pokoknya penampilannya menyebalkan. Kenapa nggak pakai seragam sekolah kita saja sih..."

"Kiba, kau ini kan laki-laki, jangan cerewet dong!" kata Naruto sambil mengambil onigiri ke-3nya.

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto," sahut Shino yang sedari tadi diam saja. Kacamata hitamnya melorot sedikit.

"Ha, Naruto, Shino, kalian sudah kena pelet rupanya!" Kiba menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuknya, secara tegas.

"Kalian tidak lihat tato "Ai" di jidatnya? Bisa saja itu cara untuk memelet...sesama jenis. Astaga, dia homo," Kiba langsung menghentikan genggaman sumpitnya di udara, wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan dan aura gelap secara bersamaan. Kesempatan ini dipakai oleh Chouji untuk mengambil potongan daging asapnya.

"Hei, kembalikan daging asapku, Chouji!" seru Kiba, mencoba meraih daging asapnya yang tengah dijepit oleh sumpit Chouji.

"Kan milikmu masih banyak," katanya, lalu Chouji segera memakan daging asap itu.

"Kau pikir bekalku dan bekalmu itu lebih banyak siapa, hah?" Kiba kini menunjuk ke arah tumpukan bekal Chouji yang setinggi 30 cm itu.

"Kiba, aku merasa kalau penghakimanmu itu sudah kelewat batas. Kau bahkan baru bicara dengannya selama 13 detik," Sakura yang sudah bosan dengan debat kusir yang pasti tidak akan berakhir -karena lawannya adalah si keras kepala, Kiba- akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Sakura, kau menghitungnya?" terdengar sebuah kekagetan pada suara Hinata. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak kaget dengan perilaku Sakura yang seperti itu. Menghitung waktu pembicaraan orang? Yang benar saja.

"Hanya mengira-ngira saja kok. Untuk apa aku menghabiskan tenaga hanya untuk menghitung waktu pembicaraan orang. Memangnya aku hape?" jawab Sakura sambil sesekali mengambil tomat dari bekal Sasuke. Sasuke benci tomat.

"Tunggu, teman-teman. Dari tadi kalian membicarakan anak baru-anak baru terus. Memangnya ada anak baru?" tanya Shikamaru yang sedari tadi tidak menangkap pembicaraan ini.

Sejenak tempat itu menjadi hening. Sangat hening.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Shikamaru dengan tampang tak berdosa malah menambah hening keadaan.

Tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari Shikamaru, Naruto melempar pernyataan ini pada Sasuke, "Sasuke, jangan bilang kalau kau diam saja dari tadi karena nggak tau ada anak baru di kelas kita."

"Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?" Sasuke malah bertanya balik sambil memilih yang mana tomat, yang mana daging.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kelompok itu. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara benturan kepala Naruto ke pohon ginkgo.

-**Chapter 1 Ends Here**-

A/N

Halo-halo :D

Saya orang baru di Fandom Naruto dan saya sangat ngefans sama Gaara, Temari, dan Shikamaru.

Panggil saja si Author tabu ini dengan nama Arashi, kalo mo lebih akrab, Naoki. Well, ini cuma untuk info dan perkenalan saja dari saya, semoga teman-teman, rekan-rekan, dan saudara-saudara sekalian di Fandom Naruto mau menerima saya. Amin.

Oh ya, karena masih "ijo" di fandom ini, jadi masukan, tendangan, dan gamparan saya terima senang hati via review atau pm, demi kenyamanan bersama dan keberlanjutan cerita ini. Sekali lagi, saya bener-bener butuh masukan untuk perkembangan cerita ini, dan perkembangan otak saya serta kenyamanan readers. So, review atau pmnya saya tunggu buat masukan dan koreksinya *senyum*

Warmest Regards,

Arashi Naoki


	2. Rolls Royce

**MATAHARI**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi**

**Pairing: It's all mixed up untill you fed up :p**

**Genre: Friendship, Hurt/ Comfort  
><strong>

**Rated : T**

Ch 2:: Rolls Royce

"Kau ini memang suka buat orang speechless," Chouji kini berjalan beriringan dengan Shikamaru sambil memakan keripik kentangnya, "Kau mau, Shikamaru?" tawarnya pada Shikamaru.

"Nggak ah. Aku ingin cepat-cepat ke kelas dan tidur lagi."

"Pantas saja kau tidak tahu tentang anak baru itu, tapi yang kebangetan itu si Sasuke itu loh," Chouji menjilat sisa bumbu keripik di jari-jarinya yang gempal.

"Kalau dia sih, keenakan ngerjain soal. Hah?" Shikamaru terkaget dengan kehadiran 3 orang berseragam asing, yang menurutnya terlalu mewah untuk seragam anak sekolahan, di depan pintu kelasnya. Salah satunya memiliki ciri-ciri yang tadi disebutkan Sakura.

"Anak barunya ada 3?" katanya menunjuk ke arah kumpulan berblazer "wah" itu.

Chouji menaikkan bahunya, "Yang masuk kelas kita cuma 1 kok," katanya. Shikamaru yang sedari tadi, secara refleks, berhenti sambil memandangi ketiga orang asing itu akhirnya melangkah ke arah mereka. Bukannya gaya, hanya saja dia memang ingin ke kelasnya. Chouji mengikutinya.

"Hai, Gaara. Sudah selesai dengan dokumenmu?" Shikamaru mendengar suara Chouji. Sepertinya dia berhenti sejenak untuk menyapa Gaara.

"Si Chouji sudah akrab sama si Gaara-Gaara itu ya? Kok aku nggak tau?" batinnya dalam hati.

"Masih belum semuanya. Kemana yang lainnya?" Gaara memalingkan mukanya dari kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Dia kira, mereka -Naruto, Chouji, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, dan Kiba- akan selalu bersama kemanapun dan dimanapun berada.

"Ah, aku hanya mau mengambil snack yang tertinggal, dah Gaara," tiba-tiba keberanian Chouji hilang saat bertemu pandang dengan cewek pirang berkuncir 4.

"Hii, cewek tadi seram sekali," hatinya bergidik. Pandangan tajam dari gadis tadi terlalu menohok jiwa Chouji yang pada kenyataanya sangat halus dan lembut itu.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

"Itu kursiku," Shikamaru mendengar suara seseorang yang terdengar sangat asing di telinganya dalam tidur siangnya.

"Hmmnn," Shikamaru menyingkirkan tangan yang ada di pundaknya.

"Sudahlah Gaara, dia itu memang selalu duduk di situ, berapa kalipun dia disuruh untuk pindah," Naruto mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya.

Sejenak Gaara memalingkan wajahnya ke bangku Shikamaru di dekat jendela.

"Tak apa, Gaara. Di sini akan JAUH lebih tenang karena NGGAK ADA Naruto," sahut Ino.

"Hei, apa mak..." belum selesai Naruto membalas Ino, seorang guru telah masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Jam istirahat kalian sudah selasai. Kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing!" murid-murid segera duduk di tempatnya masing-masing, kecuali Gaara karena dia harus duduk di bangku tempat Shikamaru seharusnya berada.

"Ah, kau tidak seharusnya berada di sana bukan, Sabakuno?" guru itu tiba-tiba menurunkan kacamatanya.

"Eh? Kenapa Ebisu-sensei bisa tahu ya?" batin Sakura.

"Shikamaru, bangun dan pindah ke tempat Sabakuno! Kau bisa berlumut kalau tidur terus di tempat seperti itu!" Ebisu membuka-buka buku pegangannya sambil menunjuk Shikamaru yang tidur menghadap tembok di sebelah kanannya. Menyebabkan cahaya yang didapat di tempat itu relatif lebih sedikit dibanding bangku-bangku lainnya yang terpapar sinar matahari dari jendela-jendela di kedua sisi kelas itu. Tempat yang cocok untuk tidur.

"Dia itu memang sudah berlumut, Sensei," cibiran Ino disambut tawa oleh beberapa anak.

Ebisu berjalan mendekati Shikamaru, lalu, "Shikamaru, keluar dari kelasku, cuci muka, lalu kembali lagi kemari," sambil berkata begitu, dia menjewer kuping Shikamaru.

"E,e,e," dia memiringkan kepalanya sambil berdiri, "I-iya, Sensei."

Shikamaru berjalan gontai, bukan karena kantuk, tapi memang seperti itu gaya berjalannya.

"Kuberi kau waktu 2 menit!" teriak Ebisu-sensei. Sekalipun penampilan dan mukanya sama sekali tidak berwibawa -mukanya itu lho, mesum banget-, dia adalah salah satu tipe guru yang suka jerit-jerit, meneriaki murid-murid bandel layaknya Shikamaru.

"Dan kau, Sabakuno," katanya, memalingkan muka pada Gaara, "Pindah kemari," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk meja Shikamaru, yang kini akan menjadi miliknya lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Shikamaru kembali ke kelas. Betapa mencelos hatinya saat melihat singgasana favoritnya kini ditempati oleh mahluk pucat berambut merah. Gaara.

"Nggak usah protes. Kau butuh sinar matahari supaya nggak jamuran. Sana," kata Ebisu saat melihat mulut Shikamaru yang akan terbuka.

"Merepotkan," katanya sambil berlalu ke arah meja yang tadi -sejenak- sempat dia singgahi.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Murid-murid menyambutnya dengan riang gembira. Kontras sekali dengan sambutan mereka tehadap bel masuk. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya murid-murid di sekolah ini berangkat sekolah untuk istirahat makan siang dan pulang.

Silahkan simpulkan artinya sendiri.

Akademi Whilhemnina, salah satu dari yang terbaik di Konohagakure, adalah satu-satunya sekolah elit yang berisi murid-murid dengan berbagai macam latar belakang sosial, karena biasanya sekolah elit lain hanya berisi siswa dari kasta yang tinggi atau anak orang kaya saja.

Ada yang anaknya pedagang kasur cap Kupu-Kupu, Akimichi Chouji.

Ada yang anaknya direktur peruahaan kontak lensa, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ada yang anaknya pemilik toko bunga, Yamanaka Ino.

Ada yang keturunan darah biru, Hyuuga Hinata.

Ada yang anaknya peternak rusa, Nara Shikamaru.

Ada yang anaknya peneliti serangga, Aburame Shino.

Ada yang anaknya peternak anjing, Inuzuka Kiba.

Ada yang anaknya pelukis amatir, Sai.

Ada yang anaknya pengusaha fotografi, Haruno Sakura.

Ada pula yang anaknya kepala desa, Uzumaki Naruto.

Percayalah, Naruto itu anak Kades. Tolong jangan menangisi nasib Konoha. Yang jadi Kades itu bapaknya, bukan dia.

Mari kembali ke jalan cerita.

Lantai 1, tempat kelas 1-1 -kelas Naruto-, telah berisik dengan segala teriakan khas pulang sekolah, seperti,

"Ayo main ke rumahku!" atau, "Mau ke Game-centre mana nih?" atau, "Temani aku hairspa mau nggak?" atau, "Mampir ke warteg Mbok Endang yuk!" dan sebagainya.

"Hey, hey, Gaara! Rumahmu dimana?" Naruto terlihat, seperti murid lainnya, sangat senang dengan kehadiran suara bel pulang.

"Di sektor 9,"

"Oh, rumahku, Kiba dan Sasuke dan Hinata ada di sektor 8. Kau mau pulang bersama kami? Tapi kami mau ke toko buku dulu," katanya sambil menaruh tangannya di dagu, matanya melirik ke langit-langit.

"Aku langsung pulang bersama kakakku, lain kali mungkin," jawab Gaara.

"Kau itu suka sekali dengan kata 'lain kali' ya?" Kiba yang kini telah membawa tasnya angkat bicara.

"Ada kata lain?" tanya Gaara tanpa ekspresi.

"Gaara-kun. Ano, ada yang mencarimu," kata Hinata. Kelihatannya dia agak ragu-ragu mengatakannya.

Gaara langsung beranjak, "Sampai jumpa, besok," katanya pada siapapun yang ada di dekatnya.

"Belagu. 'Kapan-kapan' juga bisa," Kiba mendengus singkat, dipenuhi kekesalan.

"Dia kan butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi, Kiba-kun," Hinata berkata dengan nada yang keibuan dan sangat pengertian.

"Hinata, jangan-jangan kau suka padanya ya?" goda Naruto pada Hinata.

"Naruto-kun!" muka Hinata memerah.

"Chouji lama banget sih?" Ino menyilangkan tangannya. Mukanya menunjukkan kebosanan tak terkira. Padahal belum ada 3 menit dia dan Shikamaru menunggu Chouji.

"Sabarlah sedikit. Kau sendiri tahu kan kalau perutnya itu memperlambat gerakannya saat memakai sepatu," ujar Shikamaru sambil bersandar di salah satu pilar di dekat pintu utama gedung sekolah.

"Eh?" alisnya berkerut saat melihat sebuah mobil klasik masuk ke halaman sekolah.

"M-mobil siapa tuh?" kalimat Shikamaru itu menarik perhatian Ino.

"Rolls Royce?" tiba-tiba Chouji ada di belakang mereka.

"Apaan tuh?" Shikamaru tidak tahu menahu tentang mobil itu.

"Bukan masalah Rolls Royce atau bukan -walaupun itu sebenernya bikin heboh juga-, tapi, mobil kan nggak boleh masuk," Ino menimbali Chouji. Sepertinya dia tidak kaget dengan kehadiran Chouji yang tiba-tiba itu.

Saat itu juga mobil itu berhenti di depan mereka. Mencari tempat untuk berteduh dari panas yang menyengat dan mengurangi kilap dari bodinya.

Sejenak, setelah mengundang berbagai kasak-kusuk dari para murid yang menyaksikan fenomena tersebut, keluarlah seorang pria manis dengan jas hitam dan sepatu hitam yang berkilat.

Dia melihat sekeliling, kelihatannya mencari seseorang lalu tersenyum kalem pada Ino yang memandanginya sedari tadi dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Yashamaru," sebuah suara yang berat dan tenang menarik perhatian pria itu.

"Ah, Gaara-sama," dia tersenyum, seolah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya lega, "Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama. Mari," tambahnya seraya membukakan pintu mobil.

Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji terperangah. 'Sama'? Setinggi itukah derajat mereka? Apalagi salah satu dari mereka adalah teman sekelasnya.

Gaara berhenti sejenak, memandang mereka -Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji- tanda kalau dia sadar akan kehadiran mereka, diikuti dengan lirikan 2 orang dibelakangnya. Yang satu perempuan berkuncir 4, lalu yang satu lagi laki-laki berambut coklat.

Ketiga orang itu masuk ke dalam mobil, disusul oleh Yashamaru yang sebelumnya menundukkan kepala sambil tersenyum ke arah Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji.

Mereka bertiga hanya menggumam bersamaan, "Eeh?"

**-Chapter 2 ends here-**

Cuap-cuap Author :

It's finally the 2nd chapter! Hurray! Nggak nyangka dapet feedback yang indah *?*

makasiih banget m(_ _)m

Konfliknya belum keliatan ya? Well, Naoki sudah mempersiapkan banyak konflik, saking banyaknya jadi bingung mo masukin yang mana. Takutya entar nggak kelar-kelar. *garuk-garuk*

Nah, gimana tanggapannya buat chap 2 ini? Naoki tunggu review aato pmnya yaa :D

Hv a great day!

warmest regards,

Arashi Naoki

**Special amorous hug buat Ashahi Kagari-kun Minichae Aoi LawLight sakura dancer You guys, made my day** **:D**


	3. Sebuah Permulaan

**MATAHARI**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi**

**Pairing : It's all mixed up until you fed up**

**Genre : Friendship, Hurt/ Comfort**

**Rated : T**

Ch 3:: SebuahPermulaan

_Naruto, masuk Chatgroup! SEKARANG!_

Itulah bunyi pesan dari Sakura untuk Naruto.

Naruto mengernyit.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan bawa ponselmu saat makan, Naruto!" kata seorang perempuan berambut merah yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Ahaha, maaf Bu. Tadi terbawa," Naruto menaruh ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celana cargonya.

"Kau mandi bawa itu?" seorang pria yang identik dengan Naruto -rambut pirang, mata biru- menanggapi dengan kalem, tapi menohok.

"Ayah, tadi saat turun aku tak sengaja membawa hapeku," Naruto menghela nafas. Dia benci saat ayahnya ikut-ikutan menyindirnya.

"Dari siapa sih?" tanya ibunya.

"Sakura," jawab Naruto singkat sebelum mengambil daging panggangnya.

"Wah, Naruto sudah besar ya, Bu," ayahnya tersenyum dengan sangat kalem. Gadis-gadis pasti akan meleleh dengan senyuman seperti itu.

"Ayah..." Naruto memutar bola matanya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto duduk di depan PCnya, log in ke chatgroup, dan mendapati dirinya sudah ketinggalan acara.

Monitor menayangkan percakapan virtual teman-temannya dan sebentar lagi, Naruto akan terlibat di dalamnya.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Cherrysakura : kira-kira mereka itu siapanya ya?_

_Hinahinahyuuga: itu orang yang tadi menjemputnya di kelas._

_Choujitaiyaki : yang cewek matanya serem banget!_

_RedKibaFang : pasti nyogok biar bisa dijemput sampe depan gedung utama kayak gitu._

Naruto mengernyit beberapa saat, mencerna maksud dari perbincangan teman-temannya. pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya saja.

_NaruUzumaki : ada apa? Aku baru selesai makan malam_

_Shinoinsect : aku hadir..._

_Hinahinahyuuga: Ino, Chouji dan Shikamaru mlihat mobil masuk halaman sekolah._

_FloweryIno : Dan tebak! Yang dijemput mobil itu..._

_FloweryIno : si Gaara!_

_Choujitaiyaki : dan 2 orang yang seragamnya sama dengannya_

_Choujitaiyaki : 1 cowok 1 cewek_

_Cherrysakura : telat kau, Naruto._

_FloweryIno : mereka dipanggil pake embel-embel "sama" segala!_

_FloweryIno : yang jemput keren XD_

_RedKibaFang : nggak heran kalo dia belagu_

_RedKibaFang : manja sih._

_NaruUzumaki : diem deh kiba_

_Shinoinsect : heboh banget sih..._

_Choujitaiyaki : Rolls royce!_

_Choujitaiyaki : Pajak mobil biasa aja udah selangit gimana yang begituan?_

_NaruUzumaki : Rolls royce?_

_NaruUzumaki : Bolu gulung?_

_Hinahinahyuuga: itu mobil... :|_

"Ha-ha..." Naruto tertawa kering. dia punya firasat kalau dia akan dijadikan bahan tertawaan setelah ini.

_Choujitaiyaki : nggak heran kau nggak ngerti mobil mahal._

_Choujitaiyaki : kayak telor sih, kuper didalem cangkang mulu_

_RedKibaFang : makanya, internet dibuka :p_

_FloweryIno : dasar kampungan._

"Tuh, bener kan..." wajah Naruto datar.

_NaruUzumaki : kenapa jadi ngatain aku semua sih?_

_Cherrysakura : sudah layak dan sepantasnya._

_Shinoinsect : Shikamaru mana?_

_RedKibaFang : pasti lagi tidur._

_Shinoinsect : rumahnya gaara jauh kali_

_NaruUzumaki : orang di sektor 9. Tadi aku ajakin pulang bareng nggak mau_

_Cherrysakura : tapi, ada yang aneh deh sama dia._

_Hinahinahyuuga: apa?_

_RedFangKiba : dia homo._

_FloweryIno : Kiba, stop._

_Cherrysakura : Ebisu-sensei bisa tau kalo Gaara harusnya nggak duduk di belakang Sasuke._

_NaruUzumaki : omong2 sasuke kemana?_

_NaruUzumaki : sakura, katanya yang aneh dia, kok malah jadi guru mesum itu?_

_FloweryIno : malas katanya. Eh, si Naruto bener juga tuh._

_Choujitaiyaki : bisa saja kakashi-sensei yang kasih tau_

_Cherrysakura : iya sih, tapi buat apa?_

_NaruUzumaki : alah paling gara2 si shikamaru tidur terus_

_Cherrysakura : masa semua dikasih tau?_

_Cherrysakura : kecuali kalo emang ada sesuatu._

_Chherrysakura : dia liat Gaara duluan loh sebelum liat Shikamaru_

_Hinahinahyuuga : hmm, iya sih_

_Shinoinsect : tanya aja langsung sama Ebi-sensei_

_RedKibaFang : Ebi*?_

_Shinoinsect : Ebisu kepanjangan_

_NaruUzumaki : pas!_

Naruto kegirangan membaca chat itu. entah kenapa dia memang sensi pada si Ebisu-sensei itu. baginya si Ebisu-sensei itu cuma laki-laki mesum yang sok cool. suka pake kacamata biarpun malem-malem, tapi entah kenapa kalau Shino yang memakainya dia merasa biasa saja. "Idiih, tampangnya itu kayak maniak banget," waktu dia ditanyai tentang Ebisu oleh Sakura saat mereka baru mendapatkan pelajarannya.

_NaruUzumaki : Kalau dia liat siswi yang lagi olahraga pasti mukanya merah semua kayak udang goreng!_

_FloweryIno : jadi sebenernya kita ngomongin siapa sih?_

_FloweryIno : kayaknya dari tadi lari2 keluar topik deh._

_Shinoinsect : emang ngomongin siapa?_

_RedKibaFang : si homo tato nyentrik itu lah._

_NaruUzumaki : Kiba.._

_NaruUzumaki : DIEM!_

_RedKibaFang : Naruto udah kena pelet._

_NaruUzumaki : DIEM! Nanti dimarain hinata lho ;D_

_Cherrysakura: Hinata?_

_Hinahinahyuuga: Naruto-kun! X(_

_FloweryIno : ou... Hinata.. Masa muda yang indah ya.. :)_

_Choujitaiyaki : hohoho, hinata_

_Hinahinahyuuga: aku pergi deh._

_RedFangKiba : dia ngambek._

_Hinahinahyuuga: tidak kok._

_Hinahinahyuuga: sepupuku datang. Dah._

_Shinoinsect : tidak menutup kemungkinan kalo dia ngambek_

_NaruUzumaki : ah, hinata kan nggak kayak kiba. Tukang ngambek_

_RedKibaFang : HEH! Shino tuh_

_Cherrysakura : yang mulai itu kalian tau! NARUTO, KIBA!_

_Shinoinsect : ekhem_

_NaruUzumaki : kamu juga ikut2an sakura_

_FloweryIno : tahukah kalian, kita melenceng LAGI dari topik utama?_

_Shinoinsect : ya_

_NaruUzumaki : apa? Gaara?_

_Choujitaiyaki : iya lah_

_Choujitaiyaki : emang apa lagi?_

_NaruUzumaki : udah jelas punya mobil bagus. Anak orang kaya pastilah_

_Choujitaiyaki : o udah ngerti mobil bagus_

_RedKibaFang : iya, tapi kenapa mobilnya bisa masuk ke halaman itu masalahnya, GOBLOK._

_Shinoinsect : tanya langsung ke orangnya. Daripada bingung. Lagipula, itu bukan urusan kita_

_Naruuzumaki : chouji -_-_

_FloweryIno : urusan kita dong. Itu terjadi di sekolah kita kok! \m/_

_RedKibaFang : aku mengendus adanya kolusi._

_Choujitaiyaki : memangnya kau anjing?_

_NaruUzumaki : tau deh, anaknya tukang anjing, adeknya dokter anjing._

_RedKibaFang : dokter hewan, tau!_

_RedKibaFang : dan nggak ada yang namanya tukang anjing!_

_Shinoinsect : kalau begini sih nggak akan selesai. Besok tanya ke orangnya langsung_

_Cherrysakura : siapa yang mau nanya?_

.

.

.

*lima menit kemudian*

.

.

.

_Cherrysakura : nggak ada? Gimana Shino?_

_NaruUzumaki : aku aja, deh_

_NaruUzumaki : kalau shino, bisa jadi garing banget. Dia diem begitu_

_FloweryIno : Deal, Naruto._

_Hinahinahyuuga: aku ikutan tanya deh._

_Choujitaiyaki : katanya ada sepupu_

_Cherrysakura : iya... Jangan-jangan kamu ngeliatin obrolan kita._

_Hinahinahyuuga: iya, tapi nggak sendirian._

_Shinoinsect : sama siapa?_

_Hinahinahyuuga: Neji nii-san_

_Hinahinahyuuga: di kelasnya juga ada anak baru dari Suna._

_NaruUzumaki : cewek apa cowok?_

_Hinahinahyuuga: cowok._

_FloweryIno : jangan2 kakaknya. Neji-senpai kelas 3 bukan sih?_

_Choujitaiyaki : kelas 2_

_Hinahinahyuuga: ini neji._

_Hinahinahyuuga: Di kelas 3-1 juga ada. Cewek._

_NaruUzumaki : neji, kau di kamar hinata dong?_

_FloweryIno : cemburu, Naruto?_

_Hinahinahyuuga: no. Di ruang keluarga. Pake tablet. Jangan mikir yang enggak- enggak._

_FloweryIno : maaf Neji-senpai. Aku hanya mau menggoda Naruto._

_RedKibaFang : sodaraan dong si anak2 baru itu?_

_Cherrysakura : mungkin._

_Shinoinsect : udah. Tanya aja besok. Ada pr tau.._

_Choujitaiyaki : pr apa?_

_Cherrysakura : matematika, paper ekonomi sama inggris._

_NaruUzumaki : waduh, aku belum ngerjain semua. Mana guru-gurunya nyebelin pula_

_Choujitaiyaki : aku belum ngerjain mat. Malas_

_Hinahinahyuuga: kerjain dulu lah._

_NaruUzumaki : itu neji ato hinata?_

_RedKibaFang : pasti neji._

_Hinahinahyuuga : ya._

_NaruUzumaki : gtg deh_

Naruto menghela nafas setelah lepas dari PCnya. Jam 9. Yang benar saja? 3 PR dalam semalam?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto masih sendirian di kelas. Jam di dinding belakang memampangkan tulisan "8.03 a.m.", 47 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"Ini gimana sih?" dia menggaruk kepalanya secara sporadis. Lengan bajunya sudah digulung sampai siku, tapi tetap saja dia merasa sangat risih.

GREEK

Pintu kelasnyaa dibuka. Gaara masuk dengan coat putih. Sosoknya jadi seperti kapten angkatan laut tanpa berret.

Naruto dapat melihat dua orang berlalu dari jendela di sebelah kanannya, 1 laki-laki berambut cokelat dan satu lagi perempuan berkuncir 4.

"Kenapa kau pakai begituan? Terus yang tadi itu siapa?" tanya Naruto saat Gaara melaluinya.

Gaara melepas coat-nya. Menampilkan dirinya dengan seragam sekolah yang kini sama dengan milik Naruto. Dia menggunakan t-shirt putih ketat di dalamnya. Terlihat dari kerahnya yang terbuka karena kancing pertama dimandulkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka kakakku," katanya sembari duduk.

"Wah, kau masih punya saudara lain?" Naruto membalikkan kursinya ke arah Gaara sehingga dia kini duduk berhadapan dengannya. Fakta bahwa Gaara menggunakan coat di pertengahan musim semi tiba-tiba hilang dari kepalanya.

"Tidak," Gaara melipat coat putih itu dan menaruhnya di dalam laci meja.

"Yah, kalau bertiga pasti ramai, ya? Aku selalu sendirian di rumah. Ayah ke kantor, Ibu..terlalu galak untuk diajak ngobrol. Makanya aku suka sekali sekolah," katanya dengan antusias. Sama sekali lupa dengan PRnya. Entah kenapa, walaupun Gaara agak pendiam, dia merasa cocok kalau ngobrol dengannya.

"Hmm," Gaara menyilangkan tangan di dadanya lalu bersandar.

"Kau, kenapa datang sepagi ini?" tanya Naruto lagi. Banyak hal yang sangat misterius tentang bocah satu ini di dalam kepalanya, terlepas dari perbincangan tadi malam. Mungkin dia sudah lupa dengan itu semua malahan.

"Di Suna, kami masuk jam 8.15," jawab Gaara sekenanya.

"Kau ini seperti genderang kendor ya?" Naruto menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanan di atas meja Gaara. Gaara memandanginya dengan wajah penuh tanya, tapi tetap saja monoton.

"Jadi, kau itu tidak akan bicara kalau tidak ditanyai, seperti genderang. Tidak akan bunyi kalau tidak dipukul. Sudah itu, suaramu kecil pula," Naruto mencoba menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Gaara hanya diam. Naruto sudah sempat panik kalau-kalau Gaara marah dengan perkataannya, sampai akhirnya Gaara bertanya, "Kau sudah kerjakan PR matematika?" dan Naruto langsung terlonjak, berbalik mengambil bukunya.

Dalam hati, Gara berkata, "Dia ini...mudah sekali dialihkan."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Naruto-kun," Hinata memanggil Naruto setelah berada di mejanya, "PRmu belum selesai?" katanya sambil mendekati meja Gaara. Tempat Naruto sedang berkutat dengan PRnya, dan Gaara menunduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ohayou, Gaara-kun. Kau kenapa?" Hinata sepertinya kaget dengan keadaan Gaara yang seperti itu. Image cool-nya benar-benar hilang dengan posisi itu.

"Kau orang kesekian yang menanyainya hal itu, Hinata. Dia sudah capek menjawab," kata Sakura dari belakangnya.

"Sakura?" Hinata memalingkan pandangannya dari Gaara yang terlihat frustasi di depan Naruto.

"Gaara mengajarinya," kata Sakura. Lalu Sakura terkikik, "Sepertinya Naruto itu benar-benar bikin pusing ya?" dia menyandar pada meja Hinata yang tepat berada di samping meja Gaara.

"Bukan begitu," Gaara bicara pada Naruto. Tidak peduli dengan komentar Sakura, "Substitusikan nilai x1 dan y1 nya," dia menunjuk buku Naruto.

"Yang benar saja, Gaara. Mana bisa selesai? 10 menit lagi nih. Ayolah," Naruto menggumam karena mukanya kini terkapar di mejanya. Berharap dengan pose seperti itu Gaara akan meminjaminya PR.

"Tidak. Cepat," kata Gara, masih dengan muka monoton.

Naruto mengangkat mukanya. Memelas, mencoba meminjam PR Hinata karena dia tahu Hinata bukanlah orang yang tega melihat orang lain tersiksa.

"Hinata, aku pin.." tapi tiba-tiba..

PLAK!

Bukunya mendarat di mukanya sendiri. Ini adalah perbuatan Gaara. Sakura, Kiba dan Chouji tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka senang melihat Naruto menderita.

"Tidak ada yang akan meminjamimu PR," daripada sebuah pernyataan, perkataan Gaara itu terdengar seperti perintah bagi seluruh penghuni kelas itu.

"Ayolah Naruto, ini akan jadi PR matematika pertamamu yang kau kerjakan sendiri sepenuhnya," Sakura terkikik.

BRAAAK!

Seluruh mata memandang pintu. Terlihat Ino yang sangat tergesa-gesa. Sepertinya dia sangat terburu-buru.

"Sasuke, PRmu!" Ino yang telah duduk menengadahkan tangan kirinya pada Sasuke sambil sibuk sendiri mencari bukunya. Sasuke dengan kalemnya menyerahkan PRnya.

"Ino, aku ikutan!" Naruto berlari ke arah Ino, tapi segera berhenti saat menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil. Gaara tidak menahannya.

Dia lalu berbalik dan mendapati Gaara memandang ke arah papan tulis dengan tenangnya sambil melambai-lambaikan sebuah buku. Di sampulnya terlihat jelas sebuah nama…

Uzumaki Naruto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Shikamaru, nomor 9," Kakashi memanggil Shikamaru untuk mengerjakan tugas nomor 9 dari PR yang dia berikan kemarin. Shikamaru maju dengan santai, tanpa membawa satu bukupun.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Shikamaru selalu memilih untuk mengerjakan tugas didepan tanpa buku. Yang dia perlukan hanya sebuah spidol. Bahkan dia bisa ingat soalnya hanya dengan sekali lihat.

"Lalu nomor 10..." Kakashi menimang-nimang sebentar, memandang ke seluruh kelas. Inilah kebiasaan Kakashi. Soal terakhir pada PRnya adalah soal yang paling sulit, dan dia tidak ingin satupun siswa pintar di kelasnya untuk mengerjakannya di depan kelas. Dia ingin siswa biasa, sekalipun dia lebih menyukai siswa cerdas. Cerdas, bukan pintar.

"Naruto mau, Sensei," keringat dingin Naruto keluar. Menetes bagaikan biji jagung yang siap untuk menjadi popcorn.

Itu suara Gaara.

"Suaraku cukup keras, bukan?" katanya pelan. Naruto merinding.

"Aku nggak akan bicara macam-macam lagi di depannya," kata Naruto dalam hati. Dia masih terdiam. Kakashi belum memanggilnya. Dia berdoa kepada Dewa atau Tuhan atau siapa saja: Buddha, Dewa Syiwa, Yesus, Allah, Nagini, Poseidon atau apa saja yang pernah di dengarnya agar Kakashi tidak memanggilnya. Soal nomor 10 adalah satu-satunya soal yang belum dia kerjakan.

"Baiklah, Naruto, maju kau," mata Kakashi berkilat dengan ketertarikan. Dia tidak pernah menyuruh Naruto untuk mengerjakan soal terakhir sebelumnya. Bahkan niatpun tidak pernah ada.

"Gaara," Naruto memberi Gaara pandangan yang-benar-saja-jangan-main-main-dong-kau-jahat-sekali-sih.

Dengan berat hati, berat kaki, berat nadi dan berat sekali, Naruto maju ke depan. Pagi harinya menjadi telah dinistai oleh Gaara. Orang yang dia kira pendiam dan tidak akan macam-macam ternyata JAUH lebih menyebalkan daripada Kiba.

"Oh, ya, nanti jam pelajaran ke-2 kita kuis," kata-kata Kakashi membuat hati Naruto mencelos. Pagi harinya benar-benar nista.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Nggak nyangka kau bisa mengerjakannya, Naruto," kata Chouji berjalan bersama Naruto dari arah kantin.

"Aku juga nggak nyangka kau mau menemaniku beli roti," katanya sambil memakan sebuah roti dan 3 bungkus lainnya di dalam dekapannya. Karena datang terlalu pagi hari ini, Naruto belum sarapan dan tidak membawa bekal.

"Aku merasa bekalku masih kurang. Makanya aku beli bento dari kantin," Chouji menunjukkan kedia bento yang dijinjingnya. Yang satu berukuran normal, yang satu setinggi 25cm.

"Astaga. Pantas saja kau gembul begitu," Naruto mencoba menghindari kata "gendut". Pernah Sasuke mengatakan itu padanya dan dia berakhir di UKS karena ditindih Chouji. Ya, "gendut" adalah kata yang tabu bagi Chouji, begitu juga "gemuk".

"Kau yakin mau menanyainya sekarang?" Chouji memastikan kesepakatan semalam, tentang Naruto dan Hinata yang akan menanyai Gaara.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik kan? Sudah ya, dah Chouji," Naruto melangkah masuk ke kelasnya sementara Chouji pergi ke arah pohon ginkgo.

"Hey, Hinata. Dia belum kembali?" Naruto menarik kursi yang ada di depan Hinata lalu duduk berhadapan dengannya, hanya dibatasi dengan sebuah meja.

"Belum. Kau...beli roti banyak sekali?" Hinata menunjuk 4 roti yang tergeletak di hadapannya lalu membuka bekalnya.

"Aku belum sarapan dan nggak bawa bekal gara-gara terburu-buru tadi pagi. Aku pikir kalau datang lebih pagi bisa menyontek PR seseorang, tapi si Gaara itu..." dia berbicara tanpa memperhatikan Hinata. Terlalu kesal untuk memperhatikan lawan bicaranya.

"Ano, tapi Naruto-kun bisa mengerjakan nomor 10 karena Gaara-kun juga kan?" Naruto baru memperhatikan Hinata saat dia mengatakan ini. Mukanya merah sekali.

"Mukamu merah lho, Hinata. Ketahuan sekali kalau kau menyukainya," Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Wajah Hinata sontak makin memerah.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata memundurkan kursinya.

"Kau harus lebih sering ngobrol dengannya, Hinata, jangan diam terus. Kalau seperti itu dia tidak akan menyadari perasaanmu. Simpelnya seperti aku. Aku baru tau kalau kau satu sekolah denganku saat kelas 3 SMP. Padahal kita selalu 1 sekolah sejak TK," Naruto berbicara panjang lebar, lupa akan lapar yang menjajah perutnya. Disaat seperti ini, Naruto memang seperti wanita. Sakura bahkan kalah cerewet.

"Naruto-kun... Bisakah kau menjauhkan wajahmu?" kata Hinata. Dia menunduk dan mukanya masih memerah, "Aku tidak bisa makan," lanjutnya.

"Oh! Maaf, maaf! Aku juga sangat lapar! Kau bawa apa Hinata?" sahut Naruto yang kini telah kembali ingat akan kelaparan di dalam perutnya. Percakapan mereka berlanjut dengan biasa, tapi pikiran Naruto melayang-layang. Bertanya-tanya tentang perasaan Hinata pada Gaara.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Aku sebenernya nggak ngerti, kenapa sih kita harus ngurusin bocah kayak dia?" Kiba berbaring di atas rerumputan, di bawah pohon ginkgo tempatnya dan teman-temannya makan siang bersama.

"Ah, Kiba, kau ini Cuma sirik kan?" celetuk Ino sambil meminum jus dietnya.

"Apa salahnya sih kalau Cuma ingin tahu? Lagian kalau teman kita bertambah nggak ada salahnya kan?" Sakura memperkuat Ino.

"Tatonya juga pelet buat cewek ya," Kiba memutar bolamatanya dengan malas.

"Serius deh. Coba pikirikan lagi. Memangnya apa hubungannya bocah itu dengan kita. Saudara bukan, teman bukan, apalagi sahabat. Dia kan punya urusan sendiri, Sakura," kata Kiba menyangkal Sakura. Saat Sakura baru saja akan menjawabnya, Kiba kembali membalas, "Kadang, memang ada hal yang tak bisa kita katakan pada siapapun, Sakura."

Kata-kata itu membuat semuanya diam. Itu bukanlah kata-kata yang bisa dikeluarkan dari mulut seorang Kiba.

"Kiba, kau demam ya?" Shino memegang jidat Kiba, "Ternyata memang benar."

"Makanya Kiba, jangan mengerjakan PR sampai larut. Kalau memang tidak bisa nyontek saja," sahut Chouji.

"Sialan kau. Teman sakit itu harusnya diperhatikan, bodoh!" Kiba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, tiba-tiba Shino memegang lengannya, "Eh?"

"Di ruang kesehatan. Istirahat sampai demammu turun. Bisa-bisa aku jadi korban ibumu," Kiba berontak saat Shino menariknya, oh bukan, tapi menyeretnya, ke ruang kesehatan,

"Korban apa?" Ino tampak bingung.

"Dia beneran ke rumah Shino?" Tanya Sakura pada Chouji.

"Makanya Ino, nggak usah buru-buru keluar chatgroup semalam," celetuk Choji sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Semalam dia kelabakan karena paper ekonominya belum selesai, makanya dia ke tempat Shino yang satu kelompok dengannya. Yaah, tepatnya sih dia kabur dari rumah malam-malam, karena nggak boleh sama ibunya."

"Hah, bikin panik saja, lagian salah sendiri sampai lupa bikin paper. Si Kiba itu omong-omong kalau demam ngelanturnya nggak tanggung-tanggung ya? Masih ingat tidak saat dia demam dan kita dikira kucing? Aku masih sakit hati samapai sekarang," gigi Ino bergeletukan dan beberapa otot di pelipisnya sedikit terlihat.

Selanjutnya obrolan mereka berlanjut tanpa sadar akan apa yang terjadi pada Kiba yang terbaring di ruang kesehatan sambil menutupi matanya dengan lengannya.

"Terimakasih, Shino," kata Kiba lirih kepada Shino yang sudah membelakanginya.

"Kembali, kawan. Tenangkanlah dirimu dulu," jawabnya berlalu, tak sanggup terlalu lama melihat air mata yang jatuh dari antara wajah dan lengan sahabat karibnya itu.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Yo, Gaara!" Gaara disambut dengan suara Naruto. Saat Naruto akan berkata lebih lanjut, kedua kakak Gaara masuk.

"Hn," kata Gaara, menyapa Naruto balik. Naruto terperangah melihat kedua kakak Gaara. Mereka...tinggi. Padahal Gaara saja lebih pendek darinya.

Gaara mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, sementara kakak perempuannya duduk di depannya, menggunakan kursi Naruto, dan kakak lelakinya berdiri di belakang Gaara yang sekarang telah duduk.

"Jadi ini?" si kakak laki-laki menunduk di belakangnya.

"Hm," Gaara hanya menggumam. Naruto berusaha mengintip dokumen yang dikeluarkan Gaara.

"Aku menyetujuinya. Tinggal menunggu keputusan kalian," Gaara berbicara pada orang yang ada di depannya.

"Maaf, jangan memandang kami dengan tatapan seperti itu, bocah," sang kakak perempuan menengok ke arah Naruto. Saking kagetnya, Naruto hampir jatuh dari kursi.

"Sudahlah, Temari," kini kakak lelakinya angkat bicara untuk menenangkan sang kakak perempuan lalu menengok ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hei, kau adik si Neji ya?" kata lelaki rambut coklat itu secara tiba-tiba.

"I-iya," Hinata gugup karena tahu-tahu ditanyai begitu.

"Waah, manis juga ya..OW!" Gaara meninju perutnya sengan sikunya.

"Kankuro. Ingat tujuanmu kemari," Gaara memandang dokumen yang ada di depannya.

"Jadi?" tanya Gaara kepada Temari.

"Mudah saja. Ayo, Kankuro. Kau bikin malu saja," perempuan berambut pirang itu beranjak membawa dokumen yang tadi dilihatnya. Mata hijaunya berkilat ke arah Naruto. Membuat bulu kuduk Narito merinding.

"Hii, benar kata Chouji. Yang cewek serem," batinnya.

"Dah, adiknya Neji," Kankuro melambai pada Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Kankuro," panggil Gaara, lalu melemparkan sebuah flashdisk padanya. Kankuro menerimanya sambil lalu.

"Abaikan saja. Dia memang nggak punya malu," kata Gaara pada Hinata.

"Itu tadi siapa, Gaara-kun?" Hinata menanyai Gaara. Memulai tugas yang telah diembankan padanya dan Naruto oleh teman-temannya.

"Kakakku," Gaara menjawab seadanya, lagi. Sepertinya dia memang tidak hobi ngomong.

"Apa?" tambah Gaara saat melihat Naruto melongo ke arahnya.

"Aku akui suaramu cukup keras, tapi masih saja seperti genderang," Hinata terlihat bingung dengan istilah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, memangnya Gaara-kun sebulat itu?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hah, kalau kita tidak tanya, dia tidak akan menjawab Hinata. Begitu maksudku. Paling tidak kan dia bisa menjelaskan sedikit tentang kakaknya, nggak cuma jawab "dia kakakku", begitu," kata Naruto. Gaara duduk dengan kalem saja.

"Kau… naksir Temari?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Bukan! Bukan itu!" Naruto bergidik mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. Teringat ketajaman tatapan Temari padanya.

"Terus? Kankuro?" Gaara bertanya padanya tanpa nada keingintahuan, tapi intimidasi. Naruto kehabisan kata-kata menghadapi Gaara. Dia menjatuhkan mukanya ke meja Hinata. Dia putus asa. Gaara bukanlah lawannya.

"Naruto-kun..." Naruto mendengar Hinata memanggilnya dengan nada bangunlah-masa-aku-menanyainya-sendirian.

"Aku menyerah Hinata," dia bergumam. Hinata tersenyum.

"Gaara-kun, aku dengar dari Ino kalau kau dijemput pakai mobil ya?"

"Iya,"

"Ino minta nomor ponsel orang yang menjemputmu," kata Hinata, membuat Gaara menengok ke arahnya. Kalau benar-benar diperhatikan, ukuran matanya agak sedikit lebih besar.

"Dia itu pamanku," Gaara mengedipkan matanya pelan beberapa kali.

"Oh, benarkah? Wah, sayang sekali ya. Ino kira dia hanya sedikit lebih tua dari kita," kata Hinata. Sebenarnya dia merasa agak bersalah karena menggunakan Ino sebagai korban untuk mendapat informasi ini. Tapi kelihatannya Ino juga tidak akan menolak kalau diberi nomornya.

"Dia itu...sudah...33 tahun. Kenapa Ino tidak minta sendiri saja padaku?"

"Ah, aku hanya menanyakan untuknya, kadang dia suka malu-malu," Naruto merasa ada perubahan pada sifat Hinata dan Gaara. Kenapa Hinata jadi secerewet ini? Dia kan kikuk sekali. Dan kemana perginya Gaara si kendang itu?

"Aku awalnya nggak percaya lho," Naruto akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, lalu bersandar pada tangannya, "kalau ada mobil masuk halaman sekolah."

"Hmm?" Gaara hanya bergumam.

"Kan mobil siswa nggak boleh masuk gerbang utama sekolah," Naruto memandang ke langit-langit. Mulut bagian kanannya naik ke atas dan agak dimajukan.

"Ada aturannya?" tanya Gaara lagi. Gaara yang sedari tadi menghadap ke arah Hinata, kali ini badannya menghadap Naruto. Kakinya disilangkan.

"Ada kok. Kau nggak tau?" Naruto melongo saat Gaara menjawab tidak.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Naruto, Hinata, ke rumah Sasuke yuk!" Sakura sudah membawa tasnya, berjalan -sambil berteriak- ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Mau apa, memangnya, Sakura?" Naruto menjawab malas. Dia itu lalau sudah menyangkut Sasuke akan jadi bad-mood, bisa diibaratkan seperti bad-mood Kiba kepada Gaara.

"Tentu saja meneruskan pembicaraan kita semalam, bodoh!" Kiba menyahut sambil lalu dan keluar bersama Shino serta Sasuke.

"Ayo cepat! Eh, mana Shikamaru?" Chouji berhenti di depan pintu, menengok ke arah Shikamaru yang masih tidur sambil menutupi mukanya dengan buku.

"Shikamaru!" Ino memukul kepalanya dengan buku.

"Aduh!" dia langsung terbangun dengan wajah kesal, "Yang lembut, dong! Bisa-bisa nggak ada cowok yang mau sama kau, Ino," Shikamaru langsung mengambil tasnya dan berdiri.

"Heh, kalau denganmu itu tak perlu lembut-lembutan tau!" Ino pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih berdiri.

"Perempuan itu merepotkan," dia berjalan menyusul Ino dan

BRUAK! BRUAK!

Ada dua benda yang jatuh.

"Hati-hati, dong!" suara perempuan itu menusuk telinganya. Dia kira itu Ino, tapi, bukan, itu bukan suara Ino.

"Temari," Gaara sudah berada di belakang Shikamaru, lalu melewatinya.

"Hhah," Temari menghela nafas sambil berdiri.

"Hwaaa! Shikamaru, ngapain kau duduk-duduk di depan pin..." Naruto berhenti berteriak karena melihat Temari yang sedang membersihkan roknya.

"Apa, lihat-lihat, bocah?" katanya melotot ke arah Naruto.

"Temari, ayo," kata Gaara yang lalu meninggalkan mereka tanpa kata. Temari mengikutinya.

"Kalian di jalan lho," suara itu mengagetkan Naruto dan Shikamaru. Dibelakang mereka terlihat Sai sedang nyengir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Gaara-sama, Temari-sama!" Yashamaru melambai pada sosok keponakan-keponakannya.

Telinga Ino berjengit mendengar suara itu.

"Wah, itu dia orangnya," batin Ino kegirangan, tapi bingung bagaimana cara untuk ngobrol dengannya karena Gaara sudah datang.

"Kemana Kankuro-sama?" tanya Yashamaru pada Gaara dan Temari.

"Kegiatan klub robot. Dia diminta membantu. Kenapa kau, Gaara?" tanya Temari pada Gaara yang tidak kunjung masuk ke mobil.

"Yashamaru," Gaara menoleh ke arah pamannya, "Kau bawa kartu nama?"

Yashamaru dan Temari melotot. Untuk apa si bungsu ini minta kartu nama?

"Seseorang dari kelasku naksir Yashamaru," Temari nyaris jatuh dari tempat duduknya begitu mendengar kata-kata Gaara.

Yashamaru hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ini," Yashamaru menyerahkan kartu nama berwarna biru. Gaara berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke arah Ino, Kiba, Sasuke dan Shino.

"Ino," yang dipanggil menjerit.

"Hinata bilang kau..." Gaara berhenti sejenak, sepertinya bingung mau berkata apa, walaupun mukanya tak tampak bingung, "Nomor dan alamat emailnya ada disini," kartu nama yang ada di tangan Gaara tampak bersinar di mata Ino.

Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara karena terlalu kaget dengan aksi Gaara.

"Eh, G-Gaara. Ano, makasih ya," akhirnya Ino mengambil kartu nama itu. Gaara hanya mengangguk dan pergi diiringi dengan tatapan tak percaya dari Ino dan teman-temannya.

"Coba lihat!" Kiba langsung merebut kartu nama itu, bahkan Shino dan Sasuke yang tadinya kurang tertarik jadi mengerubunginya. Ino protes, tapi sayangnya dia kalah dari 3 laki-laki yang penasaran.

**-Chapter 3 ends here-**

Notes:

**Ebi**

(Japanese, noun) udang

Cuap-Cuap, Bam-Bam Cuap:

halo. hahaha... garing ya? aduuh, ini harus saya repost karena format yang sama sekali nggak karuan.

:D

deeply sorry sodara-sodaraaa. so, karena fic ini akan terus berlanjut, mohon koreksi dan saran dari rekan-rekan semuaa.

Buat semua yang menanti foc Ichiruki, tunggulah sodara-sodara, a fic has been in progress since July 2011. lama ya? hihihi. Oya, request juga saya terima looh!

XOXO

With Love,

Arashi Naoki


	4. The Discussion

**MATAHARI**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi**

**Pairing : It's all mixed up until you fed up**

**Genre : Friendship, Hurt/ Comfort**

**Rated : T**

Chap 4 :: The Discussion

"M.O.P. Group," Naruto yang telah menggunakan kaos dan celana pendek membaca dengan pelan.

"Managing Director," sahut Sakura setelah meneguk jus jeruknya.

"Kazesuna Yashamaru," Ino memekik girang.

Halaman rumah keluarga Uchiha yang biasanya tenang, kini jadi agak ramai karena kehadiran teman-teman Sasuke. Beberapa orang yang tinggal di sektor 8 sudah mengganti baju seragam mereka.

"Hinata," Ino yang tadinya kegirangan kini memberi tatapan tajam pada Hinata, "Kau...aku malu sekali, tau!"

"Ma-maaf, Ino. Kalau tidak begitu, mana bisa bertanya," Hinata menunduk sambil meremas kausnya.

"Kau seharusnya senang, Ino," Kiba menggaruk-garuk perut Akamaru, anjingnya yang menggeliat di pangkuannya.

Kalau diilustrasikan dalam bentuk manga, mungkin teman-teman yang lainnya _sweatdrop_ melihat pemandangan ini. Akamaru itu jenis oplosan -baca: blasteran- yang besarnya lebih dari Great Dan, dan bulu seperti Siberian Husky putih.

"Astaga, Kiba. Akamaru itu kau beri makan apa sih?" Naruto bersandar pada pohon sakura yang 2 minggu lalu masih lebat bunganya.

"Makanan anjing, lah. Memangnya kau, kodok dikasih makan nasi," Kiba balas mengomentari hobi Naruto yang suka memelihara kodok.

Naruto mengernyit mendengar komentar Kiba, "Heh, Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu itu nggak macem-macem, tau! Mereka maunya makan nasi, nggak kayak bapaknya, si Gamabunta. Makan serangga."

"Serangga itu memang makanan kodok, bodoh," sahut Shikamaru.

"Terpikir nggak sih, kalo pamannya itu managing director, kenapa mereka nggak pake supir aja ya?" Choji mengunyah pocky yang diberikan oleh Sasuke kepada teman-teannya sebagai suguhan.

"Dia itu terlalu aneh untuk ditelaah, tau," Kiba membiarkan Akamaru menjilati tangannya.

"Kiba, jangan pegang ,makanan sebelum kau cuci tangan," Sasuke menuding Kiba. Dia tidak rela kalau dia sampai makan makanan yang sudah kena liur anjing.

Sakura tersenyum sejenak lalu membuka diskusi 'formal' mereka,

"Jadi, Naruto, Hinata, ceritakan apa yang telah kalian dapatkan."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Temari, istirahat saja dulu," suara itu terdengar dari arah kanannya.

Temari, gadis kulit pucat dengan rambut pirang yang diikat 4 kini telah menguraikan rambutnya, membiarkan mereka jatuh di atas bahunya. Lengan kemeja putihnya telah digulung sampai siku, kakinya disilangkan. Membuat celana pendek merah yang mengekspos bagian pahanya dapat dilihat dengan mudah.

"Sebentar lagi selesai," dia menengok ke arah suara itu, tersenyum. Sebuah kacamata radiasi mahal terpasang diwajahnya.

Dilihatnya sosok Gaara yang baru saja selesai mandi. Rambut merahnya jatuh karena menjadi berat oleh air. Dia memakai celana capri warna hitam dan sebuah handuk putih tebal menggantung di punggungnya.

"Dan cepat pakai bajumu," sambungnya.

"Aku lupa bawa baju," dia melenggang ke kamarnya yang tepat berada di samping kamar mandi.

Sejenak, keluarlah Gaara, dengan kaus ungu, sambil menggendong sebuah benda bulat berbulu tebal dengan warna kuning kecoklatan, "Kenapa Shukaku bisa sampai sini?"

Sruk, sruk.

Benda itu bergerak, menunjukkan mata bulatnya. Lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya membuatnya terlihat seperti Gaara.

Itu anjing rakun. Tanuki.

"Dia tidak buang air di kamarmu kan?" Temari masih duduk di depan PC di ruang tengah.

"Tidak," Gaara duduk di sofa putih, masih memeluk Shukaku.

"Dia lapar, kali," Temari membuka beberapa tumpukkan kertas dihadapannya. Pada tumpukkan itu, tertulis jelas dengan huruf balok 'DAFTAR CALON PENERIMA BEASISWA KATEGORI B AKADEMI WILHEMNINA'.

"Aku baru saja memberinya makan," Shukaku menggeliat di pangkuan Gaara. Gaara mengangkat kedua kaki depannya, melambai-lambaikan Shukaku seperti saputangan.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak menutup kandangnya?" hening sejenak setelah Temari mengatakan itu. Temari menghela nafas. Sepintar apapun Gaara, sejenius apapun, dia tetaplah bocah masa puber yang masih melakukan beberapa kecerobohan, dan sudah tugas Temari sebagai kakaknya untuk mengingatkannya.

Temari berhenti seketika saat melihat Gaara sedang melempar-lemparkan Shukaku ke udara seperti bola voli, "Gaara!" dia berlari dan langsung memeluk Shukaku, "Kau mau membunuh Shukaku?"

"Dia suka kok," jawab Gaara tenang sambil menunjuk Shukaku yang terkulai lemas di tangan Temari.

"Shukaku, aku tau kau pura-pura mati. Bangun!" entah bagaimana Shukaku dilatih, dia bisa menuruti perkataan Temari seperti anjing atau monyet yang terdidik.

"Huwaaa, Shukaku! Kenapa dia bisa ada disini jam segini?" Kankuro berteriak dari arah pintu depan. Dia membawa 1 pizza besar dan sebuah kantung plastik.

"Kankuro, ini jam 8 malam," Temari menurunkan Shukaku dan berjalan ke arah meja makan, "Dan kau pergi membeli pizza sejak jam setengah 6. Kau pikir aku dan Gaara itu batu yang tak bisa merasa lapar apa?"

"Oh, kakakku tercinta. Kalau bukan karena kau ingin pizza deluxe ini, kau tak perlu menunggu selama ini karena kita bisa makan hamburger," dia mencibir Temari yang sedang mencuci tangannya.

"Gaara, cuci tanganmu! Kau habis pegang-pegang Shukaku," Temari, tanpa berbalik ke arah Gaara, mengkomando si bungsu yang akan mengambil pizza.

Gaara menyusul Temari, "Temari, Genma sudah kusuruh beli lidah," katanya sambil menunggu Temari selesai mencuci tangan di sebelahnya. Kankuro ada di pantry, sedang membuat 3 gelas teh hijau.

"Iya, iya. Kankuro, kau beli dango?" Temari membuka bungkusan yang ada di meja makan. Heran dengan kehadiran dango-dango itu, tapi toh tetap diambilnya satu tusuk dango, lalu duduk dan memakannya.

"Tadi sambil menunggu pizza, aku beli dango. Gaara, bawa ini ke meja makan. Dan singkirkan Shukaku dari kursiku," Kankuro berjalan menuju tempat cuci piring untuk mencuci tangannya sambil menunjuk ke gelas yang telah terisi oleh teh hijau yang sedap.

"Kau bawa punyamu sendiri, ya," Gaara mengambil dua dari tiga cangkir yang ada di pantry, "Shukaku, pergi dari sini," dia menggeser Shukaku dari kursi sampai jatuh dengan kakinya. Shukaku mendesis kesal.

Gaara lalu memberikan satu cangkir pada Temari.

"Yashamaru," Temari memanggil pamannya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Bagaimana, Das Kino setuju?" Yashamaru melonggarkan dasinya saat Temari menanyainya.

"Mereka setuju," Yashamaru tersenyum puas, menaruh briefcasenya di sofa, lalu bergabung dengan Temari dan Gaara di meja makan.

"Bagus dong," Kankuro menambahkan, masih sibuk di pantry. Kini sedang mengambil satu cangkir, "Kopi untuk lembur, atau kopi untuk santai?" Kankuro mengambil stoples berisi kopi, lalu gula.

"Santai. Hari ini aku sudah cukup lembur, Kankuro-sama," jawab Yashamaru. Kankuro mengambil satu stoples lagi yang berisi bubuk krimer. Dia meracik kopi pamannya. 1 gula, 2 krimer, 3 kopi.

"Minuman buatan anda memang selalu enak Kankuro-sama," kata Yashamaru setelah menyesap kopinya.

"Yashamaru," Gaara akhirnya angkat bicara setelah seluruh penghuni rumahnya duduk di meja makan. Semuanya langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Mobil siswa tidak boleh masuk ke halaman sekolah," kata Gaara tanpa ekspresi.

Yashamaru yang akan menyesap kopinya berhenti sejenak.

"Ah! Itu aku juga baru tahu hari ini. Aku diberitahu Lee," Kankuro duduk dan mengambil pizzanya lalu memakannya. Tampaknya dia tidak peduli dengan atmosfer yang kurang nyaman disekitarnya.

Gaara melahap pizzanya, "Jadi?"

"Hhah. Gaara-sama, Tsunade-san sudah mengizinkan saya untuk mengantar dan menjemput anda sekalian dengan mobil,"

"Tapi kami akan terlihat mencolok," sahut Gaara.

"Baiklah. Saya akan melakukan sesuatu."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Malam itu, di sebuah atap rumah di sektor 9 Konohagakure. Dalam kesenyapan kota, dua pasang mata memandang ke arah bulan yang sedang penuh.

"Hey, Shuukaku," suara itu memecah keheningan, "Kalau aku normal…"

Sosok yang sedari tadi diam di ketinggian mulai turun, menuju siluet yang duduk di sudut lain atap. Perlahan sosok itu mendekat, menghampiri pangkuan siluet itu, "Oh, benar, kau akan kesepian bukan?"

Malam itu, di sebuah atap rumah di sektor 9 Konohagakure. Dalam kesenyapan kota, dua pasang mata memandang ke arah bulan yang sedang penuh.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Hohoho.

halo semuanya. Naoki minta maaf karena chap ini sangat lama.

Banyak tugas yang bikin pusing dan butek, tapi mostly karena memang uninspired *ouch!

terimakasih bagi yang mau baca fic Naoki.

hv a good day! yayyy!

many loves,

Arashi Naoki


	5. Contemplation

**MATAHARI**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi**

**Pairing: It's all mixed up untill you fed up :p**

**Genre: Friendship, Hurt/ Comfort**

**Rated : T**

Chap 5 :: Contemplation

Sambil menghadap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna _lilac_, malam itu Ino memandangi kartu nama biru yang baru hari ini dia dapatkan.

Ino mengulurkan tangannya ke meja di sisi kiri ranjangnya. Mengambil ponselnya, lalu mencari sebuah nomor dan menelfon seseorang yang sedari tadi -sesungguhnya- ada di dalam pikirannya.

*1* "Hey, Imbho. Afaa abha?" suara di seberang terdengar seperti sesorang yang sedang di jejal.

"Hei tembem, kau masih makan malam?"katanya sambil berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju meja di sudut timur kamarnya. Di atas meja kayu putih itu terdapat sebuah bingkai foto. Di dalamnya terdapat 3 sosok yang tengah tertawa dan satu sosok lain yang terlihat memaksakan senyumnya, walaupun Ino tahu bahwa itu bukan senyum yang terpaksa. Itu hanya sebuah senyum di depan kamera. Apa maksudnya? Orang itu adalah Shikamaru yang sangat tidak photogenic, bukan, mungkin dapat dibilang phobia kamera. Hasil candid camera saat festival di SMP bagus-bagus kok, dan itu membuktikannya.

Sejenak dia melirik ke arah jam dinding biru tuanya, jam 8 lebih 12.

*2*"Hambha shweks gogh," karena sering mendengar jawaban itu, Ino tak perlu menanyakan apa maksud si lawan bicara. Tiba-tiba dari ujung terdengar suara seorang yang lain, "Telan dulu makananmu, bodoh."

Dari percakapan seputar makanan itu, dapat disimpulkan bahwa lawan bicara Ino adalah Chouji yang tak dapat merasakan bahwa dia sedang "makan" jika tak menjejali mulutnya sampai penuh.

"Shikamaru di sana?" Ino bersandar pada kursi yang warnanya senada dengan meja yang kini ada di depannya. Setelah dikonfirmasi oleh Chouji bahwa Shikamaru memang ada di rumahnya, Ino bergegas mengambil jaketnya sambil berkata di ponselnya, "Aku ke rumahmu ya," dan tanpa ba-bi-bu Ino langsung berlari keluar.

"Ibu, aku ke rumah Chouji ya!" teriaknya. Ibunya sedang berada di ruang keluarga tak mau kalah dan ikut berteriak ,"Bawa kunci, Ino!"

Tak perlu diperintahpun Ino sudah mengantongi kunci rumahnya. Main di rumah Chouji –atau Shikamaru- berarti main sampai larut. Dalam kasus Ino, sangat larut.

Dalam perjalanannya, bukan, dalam larinya, kepalanya memutar semua hal yang terjadi di rumah Sasuke sore ini.

_Hari yang sama jam 5 sore._

"Kita itu ngapain sih? Untuk apa sih ini semua?" Kiba melemparkan frisbee ke arah matahari tenggelam. Akamaru berlari sekencang mungkin dan menabrak Naruto.

"Aduh! Akamaruu, kembali kau kemari!" menuruti instingnya, Naruto langsung berlari mengejar Akamaru.

"Bodoh, dia pasti akan kembali kemari," Sakura melirik .

"Kiba, tidak pernahkah kau dengar kalau rasa penasaran itu membunuh singa?" Ino, masih semangat memelototi computer tablet milik Sasuke, "Oh, Gaara mirip sekali dengan ayahnya!"

"Tapi kasihan ya, ayah mereka sudah meninggal," Hinata menyahut sembari memperhatikan ke arah tablet yang kini ada di tangan Ino. Ino menoleh ke arah Hinata. Ekspresi Hinata sedikit berubah, melembut, dan Ino tau apa sebabnya.

"Aku tak mau ikut campur lagi. Kalau kalian hanya mau ngomongin ini, aku pulang duluan. Ada urusan yang lebih penting daripada sekedar menjadi _stalker_," tiba-tiba Kiba berdiri, menghampiri Akamaru yang sedang dikejar oleh Naruto. Sebenarnya Akamaru sendiri tidak sadar kalau Naruto sedang mengejarnya.

"Kena kau, Akamaru!" Naruto memegang punggung Akamaru, "Mau kemana kau Kiba?" katanya saat melihat Kiba memasang tali kekangnya pada leher Akamaru.

"Pulang. Aku bosan. Dah," Kiba berjalan ke arah gerbang belakang. Naruto melihatnya membungkuk pada ibu Sasuke setelah itu berlalu saat Akamaru berlalri keluar, "HEI, AKAMARUU! SIAPA BILANG KAU BOLEH MENGEJAR KUCING ITU?!"

"Dasar. Kau bilang Akamaru masih lebih baik dari Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu?" gumam Naruto sambil berjalan menuju ke kerumunan teman-temannya.

"Si Kiba itu kenapa sih?" Ino mendengus kesal, "Kalau memang nggak tertarik, ya nggak usah ikut dari awal." Ino memang kesal, tapi dia masih melihat ke arah pintu gerbang tempat dia terakhir melihat Kiba dan Akamaru.

"Aku nggak tertarik kok," jawab Shino seadanya.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau disini, Shino?" sahut Sakura padanya.

"Hmm, hanya ingin tahu," jawab Shino tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dan tanpa kerguan barang hanya setitik.

"Itu namanya tertarik, tau," Shikamaru membetulkan posisi tidurnya.

"Eh, Hinata, tadi kau bilang dia tidak tahu tentang peraturan kendaraan siswa bukan?" Tanya Chouji sambil mengunyah mochi yang disuguhkan oleh ibu Sasuke. Dia selalu mendapatkan mochi itu setiap sedang main ke rumah Sasuke. Hinata lalu mengiyakan pertanyaan Chouji.

"Berarti itu di luar kehendaknya, bukan? Kurasa dia bukan tipe pembohong walaupun dia itu sangat pendiam," sambung Chouji.

"Chouji, kau pernah diberi makanan ya sama Gaara?" tanya Sakura. Dalam persahabatan mereka selama 10 tahun, Chouji bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk percaya pada orang lain.

"Enggak kok. Aku baru pernah berbicara padanya..hmmm.. satu kali mungkin," jawab Chouji setelah menelan mochi asli dari dapur Uchiha.

"Air tenang itu menghanyutkan, Chouji. Coba kau lihat di belakang Ino itu," tunjuk Shikamaru ke arah Sasuke, "Siapa sangka sih kalau Sasuke si casanova itu adalah pembuat website *3*_Oppaimania_?" kata-kata itu menghantarkan seluruh pandangan maklum ke arah Sasuke. Tidak ada yang kaget di antara mereka.

"Iya, tidak ada yang pernah menyangka," sejenak pandangan Ino kepada Sasuke menjadi dingin. "Dasar, *4*_hentai_." Celetuk Ino.

"Anggap saja sebagai bekal," sahut Sasuke tenang sambil bersandar di bawah pohon sakura terbesar yang ada di tamannya.

"Terserah kau deh, Sasuke," Sakura memperhatikan komputer tablet milik Sasuke. Dia dapat membaca dengan jelas tentang grup perusahaan milik Gaara.

"Kau teringat Neji-senpai bukan, Hinata?" tanya Ino, agaknya suaranya melirih. Wajah Hinata saat pamannya -ayah Neji- meninggal kembali terukir di wajahnya saat ini. Hinata tersenyum semu. Baginya, Neji sudah seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri, dan Hinata menganggap pamannya, yang merupakan saudara kembar ayahnya, sebagai ayah keduanya.

Tiba-tiba Chouji bergeser, mendekat ke arah Ino, "Ada apa Ino, Hinata?" tanyanya.

"Mau tau saja kau, tembem," Ino menyodok perut Chouji dengan sikunya. Hinata tertawa melihat Chouji yang menggembungkan pipinya yang memang sudah tembem.

Ino tersenyum sejenak sementara Hinata membawa tablet Sasuke ke arah Naruto serta Shino.

"Kenapa Ino?" tanya Shikamaru yang menggunakan paha Chouji sebagai bantal. Kebiasaan sejak kecil.

Ino diam, pedih mengingat wajah Kiba saat dia keluar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Merepotkan. Aku tidak mau mengantarmu pulang, Ino," kata Shikamaru sambil berbaring di atas kasur nyaman cap Kupu-Kupu, otentik dari Konoha. Chouji bersandar di lutut Ino yang sedang memeluk boneka marshmallow man, hadiah darinya untuk Chouji saat ulang tahun yang ke 11.

"Memangnya aku memintamu?" Ino menengok ke sebelah kanan. Memelototi Shikamaru yang kali ini menutupi telinganya dengan bantal empuk pasangan kasur cap Kupu-Kupu.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," gumam Shikamaru.

"Diam kau, tukang numpang tidur," sejenak ruangan ber_-AC_ itu menjadi hening, memberi Ino sedikit waktu sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan angkat bicara.

"Tadi Kiba seperti mau menangis..." kata Ino, mengeratkan pelukkannya pada si marshmallowman. Kedua laki-laki yang ada di kamar itu diam, tak tahu apa yang harus mereka katakan. Mereka tahu benar Ino tak pernah salah membaca ekspresi seseorang.

"Kalian ingat saat Shino membawanya ke UKS? Aku rasa...itu bukan demam," Chouji tak bergerak dari tempatnya dan Shikamaru masih menutupi telinganya sembari Ino melanjutkan, "Itu wajah yang sama seperti tadi saat meninggalkan rumah Sasuke."

Chouji membetulkan posisi duduknya sambil membuka kotak _almond cookies_ ukuran besar, "Ino, Kiba itu tahu kapan dan pada siapa dia harus bicara... Jadi kalau memang dia belum mengatakan apapun pada kita, berarti memang belum saatnya kita tahu," katanya, sambil perlahan mengunyah _cookies_nya.

"Atau mungkin memang dia tak ingin kita tau," sambung Shikamaru, masih menutupi telinganya dan membelakangi Ino.

"Tapi, aku agak khawatir," kata Ino. Hatinya gelisah, dia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dalam persahabatan mereka. Kali ini dia membenamkan kepalanya di boneka dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan puncak kepalanya bersentuhan dengan kepala Chouji.

Chouji yang merasakan kepala Ino, menengadahkan kepalanya. Memberi dukungan melalui sentuhan kepalanya. Ino merasakannya, kepala Chouji yang menyentuh ujung kepalanya ditambah lagi sebuah tangan yang selalu ada saat ia membutuhkannya.

"Kiba akan baik-baik saja, begitu juga dengan persahabatan kita," saat Ino mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru ia merasa lega. Dia tahu dia berada di tempat yang tepat dan berbicara pada orang yang tepat. Di rumah Chouji, bersama Chouji dan Shikamaru.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pagi yang cerah. 5 hari setelah kepindahan Gaara.

Sakura berjalan melalui tikungan yang akan membawanya ke gerbang belakang Wilhemnina. Bukannya kenapa-kenapa, tapi gerbang belakang memang lebih dekat dengan jalan pintas dari rumahnya.

Melewati gerbang belakang, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan melalui bagian utara gedung menuju ke taman yang dipenuhi dengan kanopi liana. Perjalanan pendek itu sangat sempurna sampai pada akhirnya dia sampai ke kelasnya dan melihat seisi kelas hening memandangnya.

"Eh, Kurenai-sensei?" dia melihat guu fisika bohai dan cantik sedang menulis rumus energi panas yang sangat tersohor. Sambutlah, tuan Q=m.c.Δ t.

"Kenapa kau baru berangkat, Haruno?"

"Ini kan baru setengah 9, Sensei," katanya polos.

"Arlojimu mati ya Sakura? Makanya punya jam dinding dipake dong," Naruto nyeletuk dan mendapat lirikan maut dari Sakura.

Jam dinding digital putih di kelasnya menampilkan angka 09.18 a.m.

"Sensei…" Sakura tahu bahwa dia akan mendapat hukuman karena arloji nista yang mati di saat dia sedang sendirian di rumah. _"Seharusnya aku lihat jam lain. Arloji sialan,"_ batinnya.

"Duduk saja, Haruno. Hari ini pelajaran kita penting" kata Kurenai Sensei. Sakura berjalan ke tempat duduknya, saat itu dia melihat Hinata dan Gaara sedang berbincang. Sejujurnya, Sakura tak pernah melihat Hinata sebahagia itu. Tidak pernah.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

"Aku. Benci. Hu. Jan," Naruto menempelkan wajahnya di jendela. Dia berdiri di belakang meja Shikamaru. Shikamaru sendiri masih duduk, bermalas-malasan seperti biasanya.

Hari ini hujan, dan ramalan cuaca telah melakukan kesalahan dalam memprediksi masa depan. Anak-anak harus terjebak di dalam gedung sekolah sampai hujan super lebat ini menjadi hujan biasa saja, lalu menjadi hujan rintik-rintik, lalu menjadi gerimis, lalu menjadi titik-titik air dan pada akhirnya… reda.

"Bagaimana aku akan pulang? Aku tidak bawa payung," Naruto menggumam di depan jendela, tanpa sengaja dia melihat pantulan di jendela. Sosok bocah berambut merah dan salah seorang temannya yang sangat dia kenal. Si Putri dari bangsawan Hyuuga.

Naruto berbalik dan melihat ke arah Gaara yang sedang menyilangkan kakinya dan duduk menghadap Hinata. Hinata sedang menunduk di kursinya, membelakangi Naruto, tiba-tiba Gaara berdiri, menepuk kepala Hinata dan mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Sayang sekali Naruto tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Gaara-kun…" Hinata memanggil Gaara yang telah berjalan ke arah pintu, tempat dimana Temari, kakanya, menunggunya.

Hinata tersenyum pada Gaara yang kini telah berbalik ke arahnya, "Terimakasih," katanya sambil tersenyum. Gaara hanya membalas dengan senyumannya. Senyuman yang belum pernah dilihat oleh Naruto.

"Astaga, Gaara tersenyum," Naruto menengok ke arah suara itu. Shikamaru kini telah duduk menghadap ke arah Hinata, ke arah yang sama dengannya. Sikunya berada di punggung kursi. Wajahnya datar, lalu dia menengok ke arah Naruto.

"Kau melihatnya?" Naruto hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Shikamaru. Kepalanya berputar, sejak kapan Gaara dan Hinata menjadi sedekat itu?

**-Chapter 5 ends here-**

Cuap-cuap Author :

Setelah sekian lama berkutt dengan laporan dan tugas-tugas laknat, akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan chapter ke 5 seri Matahari. Terimakasih kepada kampus yang telah memberikan waktu minggu tenang –duh- sehingga chapter ini dapat terselesaikan.

CUKUP SUDAAAAH!

Maaf, lama sekali, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan bahwa Naoki harus berkutat dan bercumbu dengan berbagai laporan dan presentasi sehingga nggak bisa update hampir.. *ngitung* berbulan-buan. Naoki mohon maaf sekali. Naoki akan berusaha untuk menyeesaikan fic ini by the end of this year. Terimakasih untuk para reader, reviewers dan orang yang hanya sekedar mampir. Naoki seneng banget karena ada kalian.

Anyway, gimana tanggepannya untuk chap ini? Naoki tunggu feedbacknya ;)

Hv a great day!

warmest regards,

Arashi Naoki

_**GLOSSARY:  
><strong>_

1 "Hey, Ino. Ada apa?"

2 "Hanya snacks kok"

3 Boobies mania| sebuah situs porno buatan Sasuke, semacam R***ube dengan fasilitas live chat dan spesialisasi boobsex. Sekedar informasi tambahan, website ini telah beroperasi selama 5 tahun. Itu artinya website ini dibuat saat Sasuke masih kelas 5 SD.

4 Bahasa Jepang: mesum


	6. Slight Hint

**MATAHARI**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi**

**Pairing: It's all mixed up untill you fed up :p**

**Genre: Friendship, Hurt/ Comfort**

**Rated : T**

Chap 6 :: Slight Hint

"Sepertinya hujan ini tak akan berhenti," Temari membetulkan roknya di dalam sebuah limousine dengan langit-langit yang dihiasi dengan LED. Khas sebuah line mobil yang tak pernah diiklankan tapi tetap saja terkenal dan memikat.

"Temari," Temari menoleh ke arah suara adik bungsunya, Gaara, "Yashamaru sudah berangkat?" Gaara menunjuk ke arah kursi pengemudi. Hari ini Yashamaru tidak menjemputnya.

"Baru saja kok," Kankuro menyahut, menggantikan Temari yang baru saja akan menjawab Gaara, sambil memainkan tablet pcnya.

Mata Gaara memandang lurus. Moodnya betul-betul berantakan sejak malam sebelumnya.

Gaara mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia kembali membuka dokumen yang mengobrak-abrik otaknya sejak pagi. Kenapa tak ada yang mencurigainya? Bahkan Yashamaru sekalipun.

Dia masih ingat saat tanpa sengaja ia membuka enkripsi dokumen keuangan 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Kau tahu, ini semacam telenovela, dik," sahut Kankuro lagi.

"Jangan memanggilku 'dik'. Menjijikan," Kankuro nyengir saja, "Dan jangan bawa telenovela yang kau tonton itu ke dalam kehidupan keluarga kita," kembali Kankuro hanya terkekeh mendengar cara Gaara mengatakannya. Dia tahu betul Gaara membenci telenovela, dan hanya itu yang dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari krisis ekonomi bahkan lidah sapi dan empedal –atau kasus yang sedang mereka hadapi ini- sekalipun. Silahkan dicamkan, Gaara B-E-N-C-I telenovela.

Temari tersenyum. Dia senang bahwa suasana menjadi sedikit lebih rileks walaupun hanya sebentar. Tentu saja bukan hanya Gaara yang dipusingkan dengan ditemukannya enkripsi dokumen tersebut. Kankuro dan Temari juga merasakannya. Merasakan pedihnya luka yang mereka dapatkan dari kematian ayah mereka, dan sekarang enkripsi dokumen ini hanya menyiramkan garam pada luka tersebut.

"Bajingan," Kankuro menyerahkan tablet pcnya kepada Gaara, menunjukkan sebuah headline dari aplikasi harian Suna.

"The Dark Side of Retails Empire: MONARCH OF PRODIGY Group"

Temari yang berada di sebelah Gaara turut membaca berita tersebut, matanya membelalak. Ia tahu bahwa nilai saham mereka akan jatuh, tapi tidak sejauh ini. Yang benar saja 300 poin dalam dua jam? Temari berani taruhan, paling tidak akan ada sebuah aksi bunuh diri dari salah satu pemegang saham dalam 2 jam ke depan.

"Bajingan itu. Dasar ular berbisa," Kankuro menggeram. Tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Gaara?" Temari menoleh ke arah Gaara yang matanya masih terpaku pada berita tersebut. Dalam mata itu Temari bisa melihat kemarahan, kekecewaan, kegelisahan, keraguan, kecemasan, dan yang paling jelas, kemauan keras untuk menyembunyikan semuanya. Seluruh perasaannya yang saat ini mencambuk dan menjerat seluruh…seluruh hidupnya, seluruh keringat ayahnya, semua yang telah ditinggalkan oleh ayah mereka kepadanya, kepada saudara-saudaranya. Menjerat dan mengekang seluruhnya hingga sesak, tanpa ruang gerak dan pada akhirnya nanti akan meledak.

Kepalanya seperti akan pecah. Dia harus bisa mempertahankan apa yang menjadi hasil jerih payah ayah mereka, apapun yang terjadi dia harus bisa. Selama dia masih berada di posisi tertinggi Monarch of Prodigy, maka perusahaan itu akan berdiri tegap.

Oh, belum pernah disebutkankah?

Kalau begitu, ada satu hal lagi yang perlu dicamkan dari seorang Gaara.

Gaara adalah pemimpin tertinggi perusahaan ritel terbesar di Sunagakure. Ketua Dewan Komisaris Monarch of Prodigy.

* * *

><p>Hujan masih belum reda juga, sejujurnya, malah semakin lebat. Naruto dan Shikamaru masih tetap di tempat mereka. Naruto menghadap ke arah jendela, Shikamaru menatap malas ke depan.<p>

"Hinata, ada sesuatu yang berbeda antara kau dan Gaara ya?" Sakura membuat Hinata yang masih tersenyum menengok ke arahnya, "Sakura... Tidak ada apa-apa kok."

"Katakan saja pada kami kalau kau butuh bantuan," Sakura memberikan kedipan untuk Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Sakura."

Sakura menamakannya 'Opertaion Hinata x Gaara'. Sangat klasik. Barangkali dia mengetahui kalau Hinata akan berbicara pada mereka di saat yang tepat kalau dia memang sedang menjalani hubungan romantis dengan Gaara. Well, itu hanya spekulasi Sakura.

"Wajahmu itu berbeda sekali loh, Hinata. Terlihat…sangat bahagia. Aku jadi iri. Coba aku juga seperti itu," Sahut Ino, kali ini turut mendekati Hinata.

"Daripada kita diam saja, bagaimana kalau kita dengar ceritamu, Hinata?" Chouji sudah membuka kantung popcorn besarnya. Ukurannya sekitar 30cm x 30 cm. Hei, kantung popcorn macam apa itu?

Entah bagaimana caranya, Hinata kali ini telah dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya. Bahkan Sasuke pun tertarik dengan kisah romansa yang masih abu-abu ini.

"Katakan, kalian saling mengirim email, morning call dan night call, chatting di saat kalian sedang melakukan apapun bahkan saat buang air besar. Katakan!" Ino nyengir di depan Hinata. Sakura tersenyum nakal mendukung perintah Ino kepada Hinata. Kali ini dia menjadi tidak peduli dengan spekulasi tunggu menunggunya. Dia ingin dengar saat ini juga.

"Menjijikan sekali kau, Ino," Kiba menyahut sambil duduk di bangku Naruto.

"Berisik, Kiba,"

"Kau itu hanya pedekate atau sudah pacaran dengan Gaara sih, Hinata?" Kepala Naruto tiba-tiba menyembul dari samping meja Hinata. Hinata terkaget dan wajahnya langsung memerah seketika saat mendengar Naruto. "T-t-tidak ada apa-apa kok."

"A-ha, aku merasa telah ditinggalkan oleh Hinata karena dia tak mau bicara apapun kepada kita semua. Aku jadi semakin lapar karena sedih. Bagaimana kalau sehabis ini kita makan ramen babi hangat atau yakiniku?" Chouji menawarkan popcornnya kepada Shikamaru dan Naruto yang ada di dekatnya.

"Yosh, aku setuju, Chouji. Ramen saja," si penggemar ramen, Naruto, tentu saja langsung mengiyakan. Ramen mengganggu konsentrasinya dan mengubah pendiriannya. Percayalah.

"Kalian itu hanya cari alasan untuk makan," Shino membenarkan kacamatanya. Pintar sekali Shino.

"Ta..tapi " Hinata baru saja akan membela diri saat Kiba tiba-tiba menyahut, "Hinata itu tak akan bicara kalau kalian paksa. Kalian seperti tak mengenal dia saja."

Akhirnya ada secercah harapan bagi Hinata dari perkataan Kiba. Dia ingin segera pulang. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

"Halo," kerumunan menjadi hening.

"Pasti dari Gaara," bisik Ino pada Sakura dan siapapun yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Umm, sebenarnya aku masih di sekolah," wajah Hinata terlihat panik.

Penelpon berbicara cukup panjang lebar, memberikan kesempatan bagi teman-teman Hinata untuk sedikit mendengar, "…turun setelah kutelpon saja."

Mereka semua menjadi semakin hening.

Mereka memang tidak sering mendengarnya, tetapi…

Sakura kira itu adalah suara Gaara.

Shikamaru merasa mendengar suara Gaara.

Kiba mengerutkan alis karena dia seperti mendengar suara Gaara.

Sasuke jarang mendengar suara Gaara sehingga dia tak tahu apakah itu benar suara Gaara.

.

.

.

Itu suara Gaara.

Naruto tahu betul kalau itu suara Gaara.

Dalam kepala Naruto, beribu pertanyaan berputar. _Ada apa sih dengan mereka? Kenapa Hinata nggak cerita sih? Ini emang pedekate atau sudah jadian? Kenapa Hinata bisa sama Gaara sih? Kenapa Gaara punya nomor ponsel Hinata dan sebaliknya. Lalu kenapa ini kenapa itu._

Karena tak biasa berpikir, kepala Naruto terasa panas.

* * *

><p>Akamaru biasanya berlarian tak terkendali tapi kini Akamaru hanya berbaring di lantai kamar majikannya. Sesekali Akamaru mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat apakah 'Kiba-kun'nya telah merubah posisinya setelah ia pulang tadi.<p>

Akamaru kembali berbaring.

Kiba-kun masih seperti tadi. Sejak pulang dari sekolah, basah, dia hanya duduk di lantai sambil menengadah ke langit-langit. Karena penasaran apakah ada yang menarik atau tidak di langit-langit maka Akamaru pun menengadah.

Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Akamaru kembali melihat ke arah Kiba-kun.

Akamaru tidak mendekat maupun menjauh. Dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Kiba-kun bergerak. Kiba-kun tak suka diganggu apalagi setelah pulang sekolah dan basah seperti itu. Dari tadi memang hujan sih.

Setengah jam berlalu, Akamaru duduk.

Dua jam, Akamaru berbaring.

Tiga jam, Akamaru tertidur, dan saat dia bangun, Kiba-kun masih tetap seperti itu. Akamaru tak tahu sudah berapa jam Kiba-kun duduk seperti itu.

Akamaru tak bisa lagi melihat Kiba-kun seperti ini –apalagi setelah ketiduran. Dia hanya melangkahkan kakinya sekali, lalu mulai menjilati tangan Kiba-kun. Tangan itu dingin.

Akamaru menaruh kedua kaki depannya di pundak Kiba-kun dan mulai menjilati wajahnya.

"Hei, kau lapar ya?" akhirnya Kiba-kun bersuara, sekalipun lemas. Akamaru masih terus menjilati wajah Kiba-kun.

Akamaru harus menghibur Kiba-kun, atau paling tidak ikut bersedih bersama Kiba-kun sekalipun Akamaru tak tahu apakah itu yang sedang dirasakan oleh Kiba-kun, karena bagi Akamaru, Kiba-kun merupakan teman yang sangat berharga. Paling tidak itulah yang dia pikirkan saat ini.

Kiba-kun, Akamaru ada di sini.

"Maaf ya. Aku nggak apa-apa kok," kedua tangan Kiba-kun memegang kepala Akamaru sambil sedikit mengacak-acak bulunya.

Akamaru tidak suka melihat wajah Kiba-kun saat ini.

Kiba-kun keluar dari kamar dan turun menuju dapur. Akamaru ikut di belakangnya. Tidak ada seorangpun di dapur. Seluruh keluarganya –termasuk keluarga Kiba-kun- sedang berada di Klinik dan beberapa melakukan kunjungan ke rumah pasien.

Akamaru melihat mangkuknya perlahan terisi penuh.

Tunggu. Itu terlalu penuh

"Guk!" Kiba-kun menengok ke arah Akamaru. Alis Kiba-kun mengernyit, sepertinya dia tidak tahu kalau mangkuk Akamaru sudah melimpah ruah. Bahkan Akamaru yang doyan makan pun jadi tidak selera saking menumpuknya makanan yang ada di mangkuknya.

"Howaaaah!" pada akhirnya Kiba-kun membersihkan lantai dan Akamaru makan dengan santai.

"Kiba-kun?"

Ah! Itu sauara Hinata-chan. Akamaru berlari menuju ke arah suara itu. Hinata-chan yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu dapur menyambut Akamaru dengan pelukan. Akamaru menyukai Hinata-chan.

"Kenapa kau belum ganti?" kata Hinata-chan kepada Kiba-kun yang masih sibuk membersihkan lantai dari tumpahan makanan Akamaru. Kiba-kun hanya menengok sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Aku ketiduran, bahkan sampai lupa kasih makan Akamaru," Kiba-kun berbohong pada Hinata-chan. Akamaru duduk dan mendengus.

"Sini kubersihkan. Kau ganti baju saja dulu," Hinata-chan melangkah mendekati Kiba-kun. Ternyata di belakangnya ada Shino-kun.

"Kau lupa kita harus mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Jepang," Kiba-kun menengok ke arah Shino-kun yang kini berdiri di tempat Hinata-chan berdiri, "Di rumah Hinata."

Muka Kiba-kun menjadi pucat pasi. Dia menengok ke arah Hinata.

"Waaaaaaah! Astaga! Ma..maaf. Kau jadi harus kemari malam-malam," kata Kiba-kun. Hinata-chan hanya tersenyum. Akamaru menyukai senyuman Hinata-chan.

"Kau nggak minta maaf ke aku?" seperti biasa, Shino-kun ngambek sama Kiba-kun.

"Rumahmu kan dekat, bodoh," seperti biasa pula Kiba-kun mengabaikannya, tapi bukan Shino-kun namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja, "Tapi aku kan memutar."

"Kau cowok. Tidak apa-apa keluar malam," Kiba-kun melihat ke arah jam dinding di dapur yang berwarna hitam dan putih. Kata Ino-chan dia suka jam itu karena warna ungunya sangat cantik , sepertinya Ino-chan bohong. Biarkan saja deh. Akamaru tidak peduli.

Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, kini mereka telah selesai. Akamaru masih duduk dengan tenang di atas ranjang Kiba-kun saat mereka membenahi buku-buku dan…apa itu namanya? Benda kotak bersinar yang seperi majalah?

"Hinata, kau mau kuantar?" Akamaru berdiri, senang karena kalau Kiba-kun mengantar Hinata-chan, Akamaru bisa jalan-jalan.

"Boleh, sepertinya Akamaru senang," Hinata-chan tersenyum ke arah Akamaru. Benar sekali, Hinata-chan. Akamaru sangat senang karena akan berjalan-jalan. Kiba-kun menatap Akamaru. Dia tersenyum. Pasti dia tahu kalau Akamaru sangat senang.

"Kau…" baru saja Shino-kun akan berbicara, Kiba-kun menyambarnya, "Rumahmu dekat."

Akamaru tak tahu apakah Kiba-kun melihatnya atau tidak, tetapi Shino-kun tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Akamaru berjalan santai sementara Hinata memegang tali Akamaru. Di samping Hinata ada Kiba. Mereka berbincang dan tertawa, kadang terdengar Kiba yang mengomel tentang…apapun.<p>

"Ah, dan si Gaara itu…" tiba-tiba Kiba berhenti berbicara sejenak, "Yang tadi itu, Gaara kan? Aku lihat dari jendela kelas."

Kepalanya kembali memutar gambar saat seorang pemuda keluar dari pintu pengemudi mobil merah bata berpintu dua dengan membawa sebuah payung abu-abu bertuliskan "Monarch of Prodigy, Silver Anniversary". Pemuda itu menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri di pintu belakang gedung utama. Kanopi liana menutupi pandangan Kiba ke arah pemuda itu, tetapi saat menawarkan payungnya kepada Hinata, Kiba tak perlu bertanya kepada siapapun untuk mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu adalah Gaara. Bahkan Naruto pun dapat mengenalinya.

"Aku meminjam flashdrivenya untuk mengkopi materi Komputer, tetapi dia membutuhkannya segera, jadi dia menjemputku lalu mengantarku pulang, aku mengkopi dan dia membawa pulang flashdrivenya," walaupun tidak mengiyakan secara langsung, jelas sekali bahwa dia sedang mengatakan, "_Iya, itu aku dan Gaara-kun._"

"Kenapa punya Gaara sih?" Kiba mendengus. Jangan lupa, Kiba benci Gaara karena sensitifitasnya pada…apapun yang berbau Gaara. Mengapa? Penyebab sensitifitas itu -mungkin- akan segera diketahui.

"Karena milik yang lain sedang dipinjam, dan kau tidak punya, Kiba-kun," Hinata menjawab sambil tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah Kiba. Kiba menjadi seperti Shino yang sedang ngambek kalau dia mendengar sesuatu yang dibencinya.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu gerbang utama kediaman Hyuuga, yah, walaupun di dalamnya ada pintu gerbang lagi. Hinata memberikan tali Akamaru kepada Kiba dan memeluk badan besar Akamaru, "Terimakasih ya, Kiba-kun," katanya.

"Maaf, kau jadi harus pulang malam begini," Kiba memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam sakunya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sampai besok," Hinata berbalik dan memegang pintu gerbang besar itu.

"Tunggu," suara Kiba membuat Hinata berbalik. Hinata masih tersenyum.

"Kau mengetahuinya bukan?" pandangan Kiba tertuju ke arah Akamaru yang masih duduk manis di depannya. Senyum Hinata perlahan memudar, "Tapi aku ingin mengatakannya padamu."

Kiba menarik nafas dalam, "Aku menyukaimu," hatinya yang sedari tadi sesak, kini menjadi sebikit lebih lapang.

"Sekalipun aku tahu aku tidak bisa bersamamu sebagai seseorang yang lebih dari sahabat karena ada orang lain di hatimu," Kiba mengangkat wajahnya, kini menatap lurus ke arah Hinata, memandang lekat wajah sesorang yang selalu ingin ia bahagiakan, namun tak bisa.

"Perasaan ini akan selalu ada untukmu."

Angin malam berhembus semilir. Sekalipun hujan mengguyur Konohagakure sore tadi, angin musim semi masih berhembus, mengisi kebisuan di antara dua bocah ingusan yang merasa tersesat dalam benang kusut bernama cinta dan persahabatan.

Dan jangan lupa, ada seekor anjing di situ.

"Sudah. Itu saja," Kiba mengakhiri dengan sikapnya yang biasa. Paling tidak kini dia tidak harus menahan rasa sakit akibat dijejali perasaan yang terpendam selama mereka berdua bersahabat.

"Kiba-kun," Hinata kini menunduk, "Aku…"

Kepala Kiba kini penuh dengan kata-kata singkat yang terucap dari bibir Hinata.

"Ah. Seharusnya aku mengetahuinya. Aku ini teman yang buruk ya," Kiba menggaruk kepalanya. Perkataan Hinata kembali memenuhi hatinya yang tadi telah lapang. Entah perasaan apa yang memenuhinya.

"Tidak, Kiba-kun. Terimakasih, untuk perasaanmu dan…semuanya," jawab Hinata. Kini wajahnya kembali dihiasi dengan senyuman.

"Besok jangan jadi kikuk padaku ya," katanya yang hanya dibalas oleh gelengan dan senyum manis Hinata. Kiba berjalan pulang setelah Hinata masuk melalui gerbang utama kediaman Hyuuga.

"Jelas sekali, Kiba. Bahkan tanpa ia mengatakannya pun semua orang dapat melihatnya," Kiba berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, "Seharusnya aku mengetahuinya," gumamnya lirih.

Angin malam berhembus semilir. Sekalipun hujan mengguyur Konohagakure sore tadi, angin ramah musim semi masih berhembus, mengisi kebisuan jalanan yang dilalui oleh seorang bocah laki-laki ingusan yang masih berusaha mengurai benang kusut bernama cinta dan persahabatan.

Dan jangan lupa, ada seekor anjing di situ.

**-Chapter 6 ends here-**

Cuap-cuap author:

*Sujud serendah-rendahnya*

Maafkan Naoki kalau Naoki updatenya lama sekali, bahkan cerita ini harus di-suspend untuk beberapa lama. Perasaan, author note's Naoki selalu kaya gini ya. ANW, Naoki berterimakasih sekali pada readers yang ngikutin, maupun yang berhenti di tengah jalan.

Chapter ini buat kalian semua, dan upcoming readers. ;)

Much kisses and lofs,

**Arashi Naoki**


End file.
